


Fever When You Kiss Me

by Emcee



Series: The Half-Vulcan Way of Life [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Ceremonial Duel, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Established Spock/Nyota Uhura, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Includes fan art, Kelvinverse Michael Burnham, Kelvinverse USS Discovery, Logic Extremists, Marriage, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Meld, Pon Farr, Possessive Spock (Star Trek), Post-Star Trek Beyond, Protective Spock (Star Trek), Rough Sex, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emcee/pseuds/Emcee
Summary: Spock's acting very erratic, much to the confusion and concern of Nyota. After an encounter with each other it becomes clear what the problem is: Pon Farr.Only, it's not HIS that's the real worry...
Relationships: Leonard McCoy/Michael Burnham, Spock/Nyota Uhura
Series: The Half-Vulcan Way of Life [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703593
Comments: 141
Kudos: 175





	1. Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> This story ignores the comic "After Darkness", because I was very unhappy with what that story did (except for the sweet backstory on Spock/Uhura). I mean, you're going to do a Pon Farr story without Spock wanting his canonical girlfriend? I refuse to accept this. I also found it very hard to believe Spock would engage in a serious, years long relationship with Uhura without considering the ramifications with T'Pring.

When Nyota first began dating Spock, she had no idea what to expect from a physical relationship with a Vulcan. They were so measured in everything they did in public life. Was it unreasonable to think that it might extend to more private things? It had been a large worry for her at first. Nyota greatly enjoyed physical affection. While she and Spock were intellectually compatible, she wasn't sure if their differing physical needs would drive them apart.

As it turned out, this was a needless worry. Spock greatly enjoyed being tactile. If they were away from prying eyes, he loved to pull Nyota into his arms and nuzzle against her neck and shoulder. When the mood struck them to make love, he was as methodical as he was with any project he took on. He took endless amounts of pleasure finding new ways to bring her to climax.

Not long into their physical relationship, they were laying together, sweaty after their bout of love making and curled around each other. Nyota smiled and caressed the hand resting on her stomach. She decided to ask him about his affectionate nature. "Were you like this with your other girlfriends?"

Spock nuzzled against her ear. "I am afraid I do not have a large enough sample size to give you accurate data."

"And that means..." Nyota smiled, thinking she knew what Spock was saying.

Spock turned Nyota over to face him. He stared deep into her eyes, his dark gaze might seem cold to others, but Nyota could see the emotions simmering there. "Vulcans do not enter romantic relationships lightly. If you wish to know of my previous flirtations... I had a relationship with a cadet in my first year at the Academy. Leila. However, her desire for emotional fulfillment conflicted with my study of _Kolinahr_. I decided I was incompatible with a human mate."

Nyota crinkled her nose. "But I'm human."

Spock nodded slowly. "I had noticed that."

Slowly, Nyota crept her fingers up Spock's shoulder. "My desire for emotional fulfillment doesn't conflict with that?"

Spock snatched Nyota's hand from his shoulder. He brought it to his mouth and kissed each of her fingertips slowly. He then nuzzled into her palm. "Upon entering a relationship with you, I made the decision to stop my pursuit of _Kolinahr_."

Nyota felt her breath hitch. "Why would you do that?"

Dark eyes flitted up to meet hers. "When I calculated my compatibility with a human mate, I failed to include all variables."

Nyota's tongue darted out to lick her lips. "And what variables are those?"

"That the idea of purging myself of the emotions I felt for you was something I did not wish." Spock rose up and loomed over her. He cupped her face with one large hand. "I surmised that loving you was the only logical choice."

Nyota's heart swelled. It wasn't often Spock spoke of love. She didn't draw attention to it. She told him that she loved him frequently and she didn't want him to feel self-conscious about saying it himself. "So is it logical for a Vulcan to spend an hour between his girlfriend's thighs?"

Spock nipped at her neck, sliding his hand down her body to cup her ass. "It is remarkably logical. Having taken a human lover, I should obey human mating rituals. That entails a great amount of physical affection. You seem to enjoy what we do. Again, logic dictates I continue doing what will make my chosen partner content."

Nyota gave a small squeak as Spock's fingers drifted towards her sex. "So it's all for me. It's for my benefit that you plead with me in Vulcan to suck your dick."

Spock arched a brow. "I am most certain that phrase does not exist in Vulcan, Cadet Uhura. And logic dictates that a fulfilling sexual relationship be mutually satisfactory." He leaned in to kiss her. "Would you like to be mutually satisfied again?"

Nyota placed a finger to his lips. "You said you were incompatible with a human mate. You never tried with a Vulcan?" 

Spock pulled back. He sat up against the headboard. Nyota could see his erection was flagging. "When I was seven, I had my marriage arranged. I was bonded to a girl named T'Pring. We were supposed to solidify our bond when we were old enough."

Nyota's eyes went wide. "You're supposed to get married to someone?" She felt the urge to cover herself up. "I'm in bed naked with someone who is supposed to marry someone else?"

Spock shook his head. "Nyota... When I made my intentions of a relationship to you clear, I contacted T'Pring. I told her I had found another I wished to bond with. She had also found another mate, so it was logical we end our engagement. I would never have pursued you had that not been the case."

Nyota relaxed. She coyly took hold of Spock's hand and began to massage it. He let out a small whine. She bowed her head and sucked on his index finger. "You want to bond with me?"

"I told you... Vulcans do not enter relationships lightly." Spock leaned in and whispered something else into Nyota's ear.

Nyota released his finger with a pop. "See, I _knew_ there was a way to say it in Vulcan."

* * *

**SEVERAL YEARS LATER**

Nyota hadn't expected it. Spock had honestly been avoiding her of late. There was something going on with him He seemed restless... Jittery. He went from project to project, doing anything he could to avoid coming home. She wondered if it was something she had done. She also noticed him being very rough with the crew. In fact, he acted downright _angry_. It was a disquieting thing to see on him. She hoped maybe it was just nerves over their next mission.

She had been at the conn all day. Spock was supposed to be working with the Captain on the mission to Altair VI. But as soon as she stepped in the door, she felt heated arms around her.

"You took too long," Spock panted in her ear, rasping his teeth against the lobe. His hands were already grasping at her skirt, tugging it up. 

She pushed her skirt back down. "Honey, what are you doing?" She turned to face him. He was wearing meditation robes. "Why are you wearing meditation robes?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Because I was meditating." His large hands gripped her ass, pulling her towards him. He could feel the hard brand of his erection pressing into her stomach. "I was unsuccessful. All I could think about was laying you down on our bed, your breasts heaving, your thighs trembling..." A hand slipped down to slide under her panties, lightly stroking the folds of her sex. "As you beg me to thrust into your warm, wet cunt."

"Spock!" Nyota gasped. She had never heard that word from him before. It was not unwelcome. She'd tried to get him to talk dirty to her before and it was one of the very few things he was unable to accomplish, even with extensive study. It just went too far out of his nature. "What is going on? You've been acting strange lately and now... Now this? I didn't think you wanted me."

"The opposite," Spock groaned. He ground himself against her. He rumbled low in his throat. "I wanted you so much. I need to stay away. I needed... I needed... To stay away... But now I know this is what I really need. Give me what I need."

He was fingering her with one hand, his other toying with her ass cheeks. He growled into her ear. He bit her neck, harder than his usual nips. "You're so wet for me already, _K'diwa._ Is your pussy hungry for my cock? I need to be inside you. Give yourself to me. Let me have you. Let me taste you and pleasure you."

Nyota moaned, pressing back against Spock's hands. Her desire for him was rising. "Honey, you're trembling."

"With need for you, _K'diwa_. I need to fuck you. Please let me fuck you." His breath was hot against her neck. "Tell me to fuck you, Nyota."

"Fuck me, Spock," Nyota whined, enjoying how needy Spock was. As passionate as he could be, there was always something reserved about him. He seemed unhinged, mad with lust. It was intriguing to see him need her so badly.

His hands went to her hips and lifted her up easily. He carried her to their bed, throwing her down with a roughness he'd never shown before. Nyota watched him strip out of his robes. Normally Spock was methodical about removing his clothing, folding them and immediately putting them away. Now, they were just abandoned on the floor.

He pumped his shaft roughly in his fist, the head of his cock a dark green, a pearl of precum welling from the tip. "Why are you still dressed?" His voice came out a hiss.

Nyota sat up to unzip her dress, but she was moving too slow for Spock. He grabbed the front of her uniform and shredded it in his hands. It lay open, framing her now naked body. 

She didn't have a moment to think about the state of her uniform before Spock was on top of her. He kissed with hunger like Nyota had never experienced before, from him or any other person. He licked and nipped at her mouth, his hands raking over her body.

One hand went to her face, pressing to her cheek. Nyota arched up towards Spock, screaming out as her mind was flooded with lust and need. "Spock!"

She was not ready for the connection. She would have welcomed it, but it had happened so quickly. They had melded before while they made love, but this was different. This was not the sharing of their emotions or thoughts. This was a connection of pure, unadulterated lust pulsing into her. Spock thrust into her, branding her with his steely shaft. His hips snapped hard against her. Both Spock's body and mind were deeper inside of her than ever before.

He panted above her, his dark eyes wide with ardour. His hair was tousled, his face green with blush. His body was so hot, almost too hot for her to touch. She couldn't touch him even if she wanted to. He was caging her hands above her head with one solid hand.

Spock's movements were jerky and desperate, surging into her roughly. Nyota could do nothing but allow Spock to drag her along with him, their link filling her with his pleasure as much as her own. He bowed his head, lavishing her breasts with rough attention, making Nyota sob in pleasure as his mouth bit at her sensitive nipples.

As Spock howled his orgasm, Nyota cried out her own. Was it her own or was it the echo of his? For all of his promises of seduction, Spock had done very little to manipulate her. He'd been greedy and selfish in a way he had never been before.

Spock's body fell heavily against her. "I'm sorry..." He murmured, his body wracking with his panting. "I'm sorry..."

He withdrew from her, looking down at her with wide eyes. He took in a shuddering breath. "Nyota, I..."

"Spock, what's going on?"

"I didn't mean to hurt you..." Spock murmured, standing up. He stumbled to the closet, grabbing his uniform and sliding on a pair of pants. He still clutched his tunic in his shaking hands. "I'll leave you alone."

"Spock!" He never left her abruptly after they made love.

No, they didn't make love. He had fucked her.

Spock backed up, his look of horror not abating. Nyota started to stand, but felt a cramp from the rough use of her body. She sank back onto the bed. Her hair had fallen out of its ponytail and framed her face. Her uniform remained in tatters, hanging off of her. The confusion of their coupling left her frozen on the bed, just watching as Spock fled from the room without another word.

Nyota pressed a hand to her cheek, where Spock's fingers had held her, linked them together. Her heart was pounding. That pounding just seemed to grow. She wanted to run after him. She needed to be with him. Despite her pain, she felt a heat growing between her thighs that had not been alleviated.


	2. Symptoms

Nyota groaned softly as she limped onto the bridge. Her body complained with every movement, the rough treatment she'd received from Spock not abating after she slept.

Or it might have been more accurate if she said she _tried_ to sleep. She found herself restless. She felt like she was coming out of her skin. Her body was hot and her heart was pounding. She looked around the bridge and couldn't see Spock.

Where was he? He was supposed to be on duty. She needed to be with him. Why wasn't he there with her?

"Lieutenant?" Captain Kirk asked, frowning. "Are you all right?"

"Where's Commander Spock?" Nyota asked, her voice much more demanding than she'd meant it to be. She slammed her hand against the nav screen Spock was always stationed at. "He's supposed to be here."

"I was going to ask you the same question, Lieutenant." Kirk's voice was firm. "He was supposed to meet in my Ready Room yesterday, but he never showed up. I've been sending the both of you comms all night."

Nyota put a hand to her head. She blinked blearily. Aside from her rough lovemaking with Spock, she couldn't remember anything that had happened the previous night. "I don't remember that. I didn't hear..."

Kirk's eyes widened. He jumped out of his chair and stormed up to her and grabbed her hand. He pulled it towards him.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed before she could stop herself. No, Kirk wasn't supposed to touch her! _Spock_ was supposed to touch her! Why wasn't he there to touch her?

" _Nyota_ ," Kirk said firmly. He rarely-- if ever-- used her first name, especially while on the bridge. That caused her to snap to attention. "Look at your wrists."

Nyota looked down at her wrists. There was a livid bruise on her dark skin, exactly where Spock had been holding her down. Nyota was reminded of the pain in her body, of the blood that had been on their sheets when she had finally given up on sleep.

"Spock..." Nyota's voice was shaking. She felt fear filling her in his absence. Her blood was pounding in her ears. "I need to find Spock."

"No." Kirk shook his head. "You need to see Doctor McCoy."

Nyota jerked her arm away from Kirk, now feeling her anger growing once again. She was tired of Kirk touching her. She was tired of not being with Spock. "I don't _need_ a Doctor."

"That's an _order,_ Lieutenant," Kirk said firmly. "You either walk there or I drag you there."

Nyota's body gave a large tremor as she looked over at Spock's empty station.

"Okay then. We'll do it like that." Kirk nodded. He grabbed hold of Nyota's shoulders, making her yell and fight him. He glanced over his shoulder. "Sulu, you have the bridge."

Nyota struggled against Kirk's hold as he dragged her down the corridors towards sickbay. Her mind screamed out for her to find Spock. It wasn't right. She wasn't going to him. She needed to find him. She needed something from him. Something she couldn't explain. There was a hole deep inside of her very being. He was missing from her.

Kirk pulled her into the sickbay, marching her to one of the exam tables and sitting her down on it. "Bones, there's something wrong with Uhura."

"I'm fine," Nyota insisted. She tried to stand up. "Once I find Spock, I'll be fine."

Kirk struggled to keep her on the bed. She kicked her legs, trying to push him back. "Get off of me! Don't touch me!"

McCoy ran a tricorder over her. His eyes widened. "What in the hell? What happened, Lieutenant?"

"Nothing!" Nyota snapped. She jerked her arm away from Kirk. "I'm fine!"

Or at least she would be. Every fibre of her being was telling her to find Spock. Spock would make her feel better.

McCoy took Nyota by the shoulders, his face filled with concern. "Lieutenant, are you going to behave, or do I need to say this in front of the Captain? I would like to keep this private for you."

"I need to find Spock," she said through angry tears. When had those started? Why did her emotions go erratic? Why wasn't Spock there? He was supposed to be there. He was supposed to always be with her.

McCoy now joined Kirk in holding her down. "Lieutenant, you have contusions on your wrists, hips, buttocks and thighs. There are bites on your breasts and neck. And you have vaginal tearing."

Kirk let go of Nyota. He stumbled backwards, eyes wide. He was slack-jawed as he looked at her. "Bones, you're not saying..."

McCoy didn't pay any attention to Kirk, keeping his eyes trained on Nyota. "Did Spock do this to you?"

"I need to find him," Nyota repeated. Her body ached. It wasn't from the rough sex they'd had. It was a hunger for him. He wasn't inside of her. He _needed_ to be inside of her. More than just physically. She needed to feel him in her mind. "Why won't you let me go to him?"

There was a furious anger in McCoy's expression. "Nyota, did Spock _force_ you?"

Nyota tried to get off the exam table once again. "He left me like this."

"I'm finding Spock," Kirk said quickly. Before anyone else could speak, Kirk was already off and running.

McCoy kept a firm grip on her shoulders. "Nyota, talk to me... What did Spock do to you? _Did_ he force you?"

Nyota turned to McCoy, lip curling in a snarl. "Of course not! He's just... Strong. And he needed me. He was... He's usually very careful. He wasn't careful last night."

She felt back onto the bed, writhing. She grabbed at her head. "I can't feel him. I need to feel him.... In here..." She tore her hair out of its usual neat ponytail, rumpling it as she massaged her head. She couldn't feel him in her mind.

McCoy continued to run the tricorder over her. "My God, Woman... Your adrenaline levels are off the charts and your cortical readings are fluctuating. What in the hell is going on with you?"

Nyota let out a pained cry. "I need Spock."

* * *

Spock shook as he knelt in meditation pose. He could feel the sweat on his brow. His body was hot, hotter than it had ever been. He needed to go to Nyota. His body was aching for her. 

But no, he couldn't. He'd seen her the night before. She'd been afraid. He'd hurt her. He wouldn't allow himself to hurt her, as much as he wanted to satiate himself in her. He needed to hide. He needed to be alone. He needed to calm his mind and his body, away from everyone else.

He knew what this was. He had hoped he would be spared with his mother's ancestry. It seemed that would not be the case.

 _Pon Farr_.

He'd only realized it when he saw what he had done to Nyota. He felt the pull towards her. But she wouldn't be able to stand it. He would just hurt her. He had _already_ hurt her. She had appeared ravaged after he used her. Rutted with her. Debased her in their own bed.

Meditations could be done. Yes, he could use meditations to subdue the affliction. He wouldn't-- couldn't-- go near Nyota. He wouldn't be able to stop himself. Even now, his blood was calling out for him to go to her, to claim her, to join with her. She was too far away from him. 

"Spock," Jim said from the door. "Guess I'm getting more logical. Wasn't hard to figure out where you'd be."

Spock didn't look up. His hands shook as he tried to redouble his efforts on his meditations. "Go away, Captain."

"I don't know what the hell is going on. I just know Nyota is in sickbay..."

Territorial rage flooded Spock. He leapt to his feet, throwing himself at Jim. His hands gripped at the front of Jim's tunic, pinning him to the wall. His lip curled in a feral snarl. " _Do not_ call her Nyota! You have no right! She is _mine_!"

"What's going on with you?" Jim shouted. He pushed Spock back hard. Spock didn't resist the shove. He knew he shouldn't be attacking the Captain. "What is going on with you and why is Bones asking Lieutenant Uhura if you _raped_ her?"

Spock felt like his breath was knocked out of him. He remembered the sight of Nyota after he had finished using her. Her uniform was torn. Her body was covered in his bite marks and blooming bruises. She looked so scared and confused. He fell to his knees, bowing his head. Shame flooded him. "Nyota said I... I did that?"

"I didn't stay for her answer," Jim replied. "But considering how desperate she is to find you, I don't think she's scared of you. But I know you did a hell of a number of her. What happened?"

"It is _personal_ ," Spock spat out.

Jim knelt down in front of Spock. "Spock, I saw her. I don't know if you two decided to get experimental or what... But if I didn't know any better, I'd think she mated with a Klingon. You bruised her. You bit her. She's torn... Down there."

Another wave of disgust went over Spock. He cursed the hunger of his body. Humans were fragile. Nyota would not be able to stand the rigours of his _Pon Farr._ He would not be able to hold himself back.

"That is why I am staying away from her." Spock bowed his head. "I need to control myself. I can not be near her. I will hurt her. I am too strong. When I am with her, I do not have enough control."

"You're Mister Control." Jim pointed out. "What's different now?"

Spock was spared having to answer when Jim's comm went off. He flipped it open. "Bones, what's happening?"

"Lieutenant Uhura's adrenaline is spiking. All of her hormones are out of balance along with her cortical readings. I have no idea how to help her and she keeps screaming out for Spock."

Spock's heart thudded at Leonard's words. Those symptoms. No... He couldn't have... But... He could have. He wasn't careful. What he had done to her...

He got up and began to run. He needed to get to her. The call of his very katra could not be ignored any longer. Body and mind were demanding he find Nyota. But it was not just _his_ body and mind. It was hers. She needed him. He could feel the lack of her in his mind and it _hurt_ . It hurt them _both_.

He raced down the corridors. He dimly heard Jim behind him, but he didn't care. All that mattered was Nyota. He ran into sickbay and felt his body warm at the sight of her. She was in her uniform, but it was rumpled, as if she'd been tugging at fabric that was uncomfortable against her skin. Her hair was mussed in a way he usually only saw when they were engaged in sex. She looked... Glorious.

"Spock!" Nyota cried. She shoved Leonard out of the way and ran to him. She pressed up close to him, her hands pulled at the hem of his tunic to expose his abdomen. She made a keening noise that was so very alluring. "Why did you leave me, Spock? I need you. Don't you need me?"

Spock whined, tilting Nyota's chin up to kiss her. He could not resist the call of her lips, of her skin. She was close, but she was not yet close enough to him. She was pleading for him. How could he resist her? "Of course I do, _K'diwa_." His tongue slipped over her lower lip. "I did not wish to hurt you."

"I'm hurting _now_ ," Nyota palmed at his stomach, making him yearn for more. He bucked his hips towards her. "Why aren't you here with me?"

He was wanting, but his mind was clearer. Hours of meditation and now proximity to Nyota allowed him to think. As much as he wanted her, she was suffering. He needed to gauge her symptoms. He needed to find out if what he suspected was true and how far gone she was. He touched a hand to Nyota's cheek. Even with his own high body temperature, he knew she was running a fever. He barely skimmed over her mind and felt the rush of need from her. 

Just that brief connection jolted his body and hardened his member. He wanted her beneath him. He wanted to be inside her mind and body. "Nyota.. My perfect Nyota... _K’diwa_..." He pressed their fingers together, rubbing the digits sensually as he kissed her hotly.

"What the hell is going on?" Leonard demanded, grabbing at Spock's shoulder in a vain attempt to pull him away. Spock pushed Leonard aside and wrapped his arm around Nyota, pressing her closer to him. She felt so good in his arms.

Jim finally came through the door, winded from chasing after the Vulcan. Leonard scowled deeply. "I just got done healing Uhura's wounds, but she still ain't right and now these two are necking like teenagers at a barn dance."

Nyota's condition. Yes. Spock had to be logical, despite his body stripping away his faculties. The need to protect his mate was strong, even in the throes of his time. Spock reluctantly pulled himself away from Nyota. Her body felt too good pressed against his. He swept her up in his arms, carrying her over to the exam table. He set her down and he gave her one final kiss on her feverish forehead. " _K'diwa_ , I need to speak to the Captain and the Doctor. Wait here for me."

Nyota let out a whine as Spock pulled away from her. He didn't want to leave her. He needed to be _closer_ to her, not farther. But no... He would do what was best for her.

Spock panted as he pulled Jim and Leonard aside. He didn't want to speak in front of Nyota. He didn't want to frighten her. He just had enough logic in him to tell the Captain what needed to be done. "We must divert to New Vulcan immediately. If we do not, Nyota will die."

"What in the hell are you talking about, you pointy eared hobgoblin?" Leonard demanded. He poked Spock in the chest. "What is going on with Lieutenant Uhura? And what is going on with _you_ for that matter?"

"I've told you what is required." Spock fought to keep his voice even. He didn't like being challenged by these men, especially with Nyota in such close proximity. He kept his gaze on Jim. "There is no treatment for her here. I may have been able to handle my own condition, but she is not equipped. The only way to stop the neurochemical imbalance Doctor McCoy has found is to go to New Vulcan."

"That's not good enough," Jim said, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at Spock hard. "What's going on, Spock?"

Spock clenched his hands into fists. He felt the anger rising in him. "It is a Vulcan matter."

"Uhura's not a Vulcan!" Jim countered. He held his head high, his body language reminding Spock that he was the Captain. "She-- and _you_ \-- are members of my crew. And if you tell me she's going to die, I need to know what's going on. That's an order, Commander."

Spock didn't want to speak of it. None of his people did. He grit his teeth, flexing his fingers again.

"Spock," Jim said gently. "You can trust us. But we need to know. For Uhura."

His lovely, suffering Nyota. He needed to protect her. She would have less time than he did. She was already close to the _Plak Tow._ Her human biology must have expedited the process. He needed to bond with her. "These are things Vulcans do not speak aloud, even to each other."

"I'm her doctor," Leonard said firmly. "If you want me to help her, I need to know what's going on. Spock, I know you want to help her."

Spock looked over at Nyota. She was shaking, reaching out for him. He wanted to go to her. She looked frightened and confused, pulling at the fabric of her red dress. His instinct to protect her outstripped any sense of Vulcan decency. "I have entered the _Pon Farr._ Every seven years, Vulcans have an overwhelming urge to mate. It strips our minds from us. It brings a madness which rips away our veneer of civilisation. Right now, my unbearable need to bond with Lieutenant Uhura is at the forefront of my mind. Even speaking to you now is taking any remaining control I have. The _Pon Farr_ is so strong, it will be fatal if not satiated."

"Well, then what's the problem?" Leonard snapped. "I don't keep count, but I'm pretty sure you and the Lieutenant have been mating pretty regularly."

Spock began to shake harder, trying desperately to hold onto some modicum of composure. "It is not simply a matter of physical copulation. It is a bond of our bodies, minds and spirits. Were she Vulcan, we could bond ourselves. But for Nyota and myself... We require another Vulcan to perform the marriage rites. I would have suffered this alone, but my judgment slipped and I made an error. I gave into my desire to start the bonding process. It was not enough to satiate my needs... And it left Nyota with the same biological drive as my own."

"Of all of the patients I expected to come in with an alien STD, Uhura was pretty damn low on my list..." Leonard cast a glance at Jim.

"Hey!" Jim protested.

"It is not a disease," Spock spat. He took a deep, trembling breath. "And it is no time for jests. Nyota is in very real danger... And it is my fault."

Jim rubbed his forehead. "Let me get this straight, Spock... I need to fly the ship to New Vulcan so you and Uhura can do some alien Kama Sutra or else you'll both die?"

"I may survive," Spock replied. "I can use meditative techniques to sublimate the symptoms until the _Pon Farr_ breaks. Nyota cannot. I do not know how long she has. Her symptoms are developing at a much more expedient rate than my own, no doubt because of her human physiology."

Spock met Jim's eyes. He silently gazed at the Captain, wordlessly telling him that everything he said was the truth and that Nyota was truly in mortal danger. Jim nodded firmly before he went to the comm. "Chekov, set a new course to New Vulcan. Maximum warp. The president of Altair VI will have to wait."

" _Aye-aye, Keptain._ "

Spock looked over to where Nyota was waiting, pressing her long, lean legs together and rumpling her hair. Her skirt was riding up and he could see the crotch of her panties was soaked in her wetness. "I may be able to alleviate the lieutenant's symptoms until we get to New Vulcan."

Leonard crossed his arms over his chest. "And just how do you plan to do that?"

"There is only one logical solution, Doctor..." Spock arched an eyebrow. "I believe you would term it 'the fun way'."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The transfer of Pon Farr to a non-Vulcan through an incomplete telepathic mating bond is canonical, as shown in the episode "Blood Fever" of "Star Trek: Voyager".


	3. Treatment

Leonard trailed after Spock as he moved back towards the exam table Nyota sat on. "Like hell you are! I just treated Uhura for all of the injuries you gave her. I'm not going to let you give her new ones!"

Spock turned back towards Leonard, his jaw set firmly. "Last night I lacked any semblance of control. I had no concept of what was happening to me. Now I am aware, I will discipline myself in my actions with the Lieutenant. A Vulcan's need to protect their mate is paramount, even in the throes of _Pon Farr_."

Spock didn't know if it was entirely true. He could well injure Nyota if his control slipped. But the decision to stay away from her was no longer in his hands. Not being with her would hurt her even worse.

"So what?" Leonard threw his arms out in a shrug. "I'm just supposed to stand back and watch you plow Uhura like a field on _my_ exam table?"

"We are capable of returning to our quarters," Spock replied. "Until we reach New Vulcan, this is the only treatment with any hope of abating the symptoms we are both exhibiting. If you wish to save both of our lives, I must be allowed to copulate with Lieutenant Uhura."

"This still sounds like something Jim would try to convince me of," Leonard groused. 

Jim let out an exasperated sigh. "I’m standing right here!"

Leonard went to the table beside Nyota and grabbed some equipment. He stuck a device behind Spock's right ear and then shoved up his tunic, placing another low on his chest. "I'm putting neurocortical and heart monitors on both of you. And you call me if _anything_ happens. You're at least attempting rational right now, Spock. You better keep that up so she's safe."

Despite being so close to Nyota, Spock took in what Leonard was saying and nodded. He smelled Nyota's hair. "Of course." He cupped Nyota's face, crooning softly, " _K'diwa._ "

Nyota keened and pressed against him. "What took you so long?"

Spock trembled, fighting against his instincts as Leonard began to place the monitors on Nyota. He wasn't a challenging male. He was trying to help her. "I won't leave you again. I can't leave you again..." He remembered the words he was supposed to speak to his betrothed. "Parted from me and never parted, never and always touching and touched."

Once Leonard was done with his work, Spock swept Nyota into his arms, pressing her close to his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck, mouthing at his jaw.

"Spock," Jim said as he was able to step out the door. "If I can give you a hand..."

Spock went very still, just arching an eyebrow at the Captain. He suppressed the urge to harm him only by virtue of holding Nyota in his arms.

"Not... Like that." Jim held his hands up in a sign of surrender. "I just mean... If you need anything. Tell me."

"Until we reach New Vulcan, all the Lieutenant and I will require is each other."

Spock carried Nyota towards their quarters. The hand on her leg rubbed over her thigh. He groaned as she nipped at his jaw, turning his head to take her mouth in a kiss. If he were in his right mind, he would no doubt be ashamed of the display. But as he fell deeper into the _Pon Farr_ , he was thrilled at the number of crewmembers who saw them. Yes. Look at him. He was carrying Nyota. She was his. He was going to mate with her. 

Once they were in their quarters, he laid her down on the bed. He saw the blood on the sheets from their previous coupling. Gentle... Gentle... He made it a mantra in his head. He would do the meditations he had been doing to try to abate his _Pon Farr_. Maybe that would help him keep some sanity while he made love to Nyota.

"You're not close enough to me," Nyota whined.

"I am right here, Nyota," Spock murmured, sliding on top of her.

Nyota shook her head. "It's not enough."

Spock nodded. He pressed his fingers to her psi-points and Nyota arched into him, gasping. "You're on fire...."

"I burn for you, _K'diwa_." Spock's voice was a low rumble. He tried to rid himself of his clothing with one hand. He did an adequate job of taking off his pants, finally freeing his steely erection to his immense relief. Unable to bring himself to break their meld long enough to rid himself of his shirt, he simply shredded the front of it to expose his chest.

"It feels better," Nyota cooed as Spock fell deeper into her mind. She unzipped her dress and shimmied out of it. Her undergarments followed quickly.

"It will feel even better soon." Spock parted her thighs with his free hand. He worked himself between her legs, shuddering at the tip of his _lok_ brushed against her heat.

Control. He needed to keep control. He could not injure his mate.

As he prodded at Nyota's entrance, he brushed the fingers of his free hand against hers in an _ozh’esta_. "Nyota, look at me."

Nyota raised her head to look into Spock's eyes. He bowed his head briefly to take a soft kiss from her lips. "I may-- I _will_ \-- lose myself before long. I need you to know... _Taluhk nash-veh k’dular_..." He huffed out a breath and kissed her once again. "I love you. I have always and will always love you."

Nyota placed her free hand on Spock's cheek. " _Spock_."

His name was all she needed to say. He could feel her love stretching out over their link. Spock slowly sank into her. Nyota's arms reached up to clutch around his neck. The joining of their minds and bodies was a balm to the fires burning in Spock's veins. Before her, Spock had thought he understood why his people had stopped using the term _k'hat'n'dlawa_. It was too emotional, too sentimental.

Now he knew it to be utterly fact. Half of his heart and soul _had_ been missing. He was only complete when he was with Nyota. He trembled in her arms, feeling the tears in his eyes.

He had not cried since Kirk's death. Vulcan did not cry. He blamed the _Pon Farr_. He was unable to contain his emotions.

"Shhh..." Nyota whispered. She brushed away his tears with gentle fingers. "It's okay, Honey."

"I never wanted to hurt you," Spock murmured. "I lost control of myself last night. I may lose control again..."

Nyota nodded. She crossed her legs over his backside, drawing him deeper inside of her. "Don't worry."

Spock buried his face in the crook of her neck, tasting the salt of her sweat making her dark skin glisten. "You don't understand, Nyota..."

He felt Nyota's fingers gliding through his hair. "I do, Spock."

He could feel it in their meld. Nyota _did_ understand. His eyes widened and he brought his head up. He abruptly pulled out of her, both mentally and physically. Nyota whined and tried to pull him back to her.

Despite his desire to couple with Nyota, he wanted an explanation. He rolled off of her, sitting up. "How do you know about the _Pon Farr_?"

Nyota sighed and sat up. She took Spock's hand and began to kiss it. "We've been together for _years_. You thought I wasn't going to find out everything I could about Vulcans?"

"There's no records you could have accessed," Spock said insistently. "The only record of it is in the Vulcan Learning Center in the biology and sexuality lesson module."

Nyota actually smiled and nipped at Spock's fingers. "Horrible way to find out about the Birds and the Bees... From a computer in a pod."

Spock arched a brow. "Those records are only accessible by the Learning Center students. And no Vulcan would have spoken to you about such a topic."

Nyota ran the flat of her tongue over Spock's palm and he bucked his hips. "No Vulcan _did_ speak to me about it."

Spock sighed, realization dawning. He nodded in understanding. "Michael."

"She went to the Vulcan Learning Center too. Got the same lessons you did."

Spock wrapped an arm around Nyota. "When?"

Nyota leaned against Spock's chest. She idly stroked his nipple. "Remember when Discovery was being fixed up after the Klingon skirmishes? Michael stayed with you while she was on Earth. And there was that day she came home early only to discover her little brother on the couch getting a..."

Flushing green, Spock covered Nyota's mouth with his hand. He remembered very well what Michael had walked in on and had no desire to hear about it again. It was not a particularly proud moment for him. "Realizing our relationship had progressed to sexual intimacy, she felt the need to inform you as to the intricacies of Vulcan mating." 

Nyota nodded. "She wanted me to be prepared. She knew you wouldn't tell me. She also might've given me the big sister 'don't break his heart' talk."

"Why did you not tell me you knew?" Spock asked. He stroked a hand over Nyota's face. His brave _K'diwa_ , having that frightening knowledge and not sharing it with him. 

"You didn't want to talk about it," Nyota replied. "I didn't know if it would happen. You didn't even know that. But when Doctor McCoy put monitors on both of us... I knew what was happening. I didn't know it could be passed on to humans though."

Spock looked down. "I do not believe it is a common occurrence. Certainly not under such conditions as ours. The only person I personally know who would have gone through it was my mother. As my father had already experienced _Pon Farr_ with his first wife, he would not have been caught unaware. They were fully bonded prior to his time."

He leaned in and brushed his lips against her temple. "You do realize that, don't you, Nyota? That's why it's so extreme. This is not just a matter of sex. It is a matter of bonding. I know our discussions of marriage have been brief and we decided to wait until after our mission on the Enterprise was complete... It was never my intent to force this upon you..."

"Spock." Nyota cupped his face in both hands. "Honey... It was going to happen. We both know that. Yes, it's a bit sooner than expected. But I do want to be your wife. Once we reach New Vulcan, I will bond with you. And it is not because our lives depend on it. It is because I love you and I want to be with you."

Spock pulled Nyota close and kissed her firmly. He swept her up into his lap, feeling his need for her growing again. He guided her down onto his _lok_ , making her moan. "I will bond with you on New Vulcan." He gritted his teeth, forcing himself to go easy as he took hold of her hips and lifted her up and down on him. "And when we return to the Enterprise, the Captain will marry us in front of the crew. You will be my wife in the eyes of both of our worlds."

Nyota wrapped her arms around him, burying her fingers in his hair. She took up the work of moving atop him so he could move one hand to her clitoris. He stroked it slowly with his thumb. 

He had been so rough with her previously. Even with Leonard's medical intervention, she would still be feeling tender. "I won't hurt you again, Nyota. I promise."

She mewled and ground down onto him. Her eyes were fluttering. "It hurts right now, Spock. It's not enough."

"I know." Spock kissed her before pressing his forehead to hers. It was only a temporary solution. Having sex would soothe the fires of _Pon Farr_ , but not extinguish them completely. Only truly bonding with Nyota would do that.

The idea of bonding with Nyota was... Intriguing. She was already such a part of him, but if they were joined, she would truly be with him at all times. He would be able to feel her in his mind, in his _katra_. A human ceremony would mean everyone would acknowledge their bond.

Spock brought his head up and kissed her, nipping at her lower lip. He pressed his finger harder against her clitoris "Say you'll marry me, Nyota. I want to hear you say it."

Nyota whimpered and nodded. "I'll marry you, Spock. I'll marry you on New Vulcan and I'll marry you on the ship. I'll marry you as many times as you want."

Spock growled and bent his head down, taking a breast into his mouth. He willed himself not to bite. He wanted to leave marks of his possession all over her body. But no... He needed to be tender. He laved his tongue over the nipple before sucking it into his mouth.

He could feel her moving closer and closer to her climax. He wanted-- needed- her to reach her own pleasure. He knew the night before any orgasm she had was telepathically triggered by his own. He only hoped he was being truly attentive to her and it was not a result of the _Pon Farr_ making her more sensitive.

He felt Nyota's hand on his cheek. He raised his head to look up into her soft brown eyes. She knew. Even without being linked she knew.

"Don't overthink things," she murmured. "Just be here with me, Spock. No matter what's happening it's you and me. It's always you and me."

Spock closed his eyes and pulled Nyota closer. He buried his face into her neck and just enjoyed the feeling of her body wrapped around his. Despite the gravity of their situation, he knew it would be okay as long as he were with her. He loved her and she loved him. Nothing else mattered as long as they were together.


	4. Discomfort

_Captain's Log: Stardate 2265.45: We are on route to New Vulcan, at the great displeasure of Starfleet Command. I did not betray any confidence and I promised that that we would be back on course to Altair VI within the week. However, my requests have been rebuffed. If I remain on this course, I will face disciplinary action._

_I don't like being short my Science Officer and Head of Communications. I've gotten so used to having Spock and Uhura on my bridge. I only hope that whatever is happening to them will truly be corrected by this detour..._

Jim ended his log with a press of a button. He sighed and rose to his feet. Starfleet was on his ass for abandoning the mission to Altair VI with no explanation. He wished he could have told them more. How was it possible that Starfleet didn't have any protocols in place for _Pon Farr_? Vulcans were one of the founding members of the Federation! Couldn't they have worked out a way to get leave for when... This happened?

Jim wasn't sure why Spock hadn't told him about it before. They were friends. Spock could have trusted him. Now not only was Spock in danger, Uhura was too.

Of course, Jim knew Spock hadn't meant to put Uhura in danger. Spock would rather die than do something to hurt her. Still. Jim was out two officers because of the mess.

He got up and left his Ready Room, walking towards the bridge. Along the way he passed by Spock and Uhura's quarters. Bones was standing in front of the door, holding a tray with one hand. The other was pressing the comm button.

"Come on! Open up! No one's seen you in three days! You haven't come out to eat anything and I'm betting you haven't had anything to drink either."

Jim looked at the tray, filled with fruit and protein bars. "They really haven't eaten in three days?"

"I can't even tell if they're still alive in there," Bones groused. "Okay, I _can_ because their monitors are still online, but I don't know what kind of damn condition they're actually in."

Jim moved Bones aside and went to the comm. "Spock, Uhura... It's the Captain. If you don't open the door, I'm going to do an override."

After about a minute of no reply, Jim began to type in the override. He didn't want to do it. Spock had told them specifically what he planned to do with Uhura until they got to New Vulcan. But they couldn't _still_ be doing it. Not for three whole days...

Evidently, they could. Jim let out a strangled yelp as he set eyes on his wayward officers. Uhura's long, slim legs were wrapped around Spock's waist while he surged into her, holding her hands over her head with one hand. His other was pressed to her cheek in what Jim recognized as a mind meld. They were kissing each other with a ferocity Jim had never seen before.

"Spock!" Jim shouted. "Spock!"

Spock stopped moving mid-thrust. He went perfectly still. "I did tell you what we would be doing, Captain."

"We were worried about you. Bones wants to look you two over and make sure you get some food. He's waiting outside."

"Would you please turn around while I decouple from Lieutenant Uhura?"

"Sure." Jim turned around to wait for them to make themselves decent. While he'd obviously known Spock and Uhura were intimate, it was weird to actually see it. Being witness to a few kisses was very different than seeing them go at it. Even though they lived together, Kirk sort of thought they spent their nights playing chess together or reading reports. 

"Why'd you stop?" Uhura begged. "Come back." 

Jim turned back around to see Spock was now wearing black boxers. He was cupping Uhura's face, kissing her tenderly. "I'll be back soon, _K'diwa_. The Doctor needs to make sure you're okay."

Uhura sat up, only a sheet shielding her naked body. She hooked an arm around Spock's neck, trying to bring him back down to kiss her again. He groaned and went in, climbing back onto the bed-- and back on top of Uhura.

" _Spock_!" Jim shouted.

Spock pulled away with a displeased grunt. Uhura whimpered and laid down on the bed.

They looked well and truly _fucked._ Both of them had very rumpled hair. Jim hadn't realized Spock's hair _could_ get rumpled. He also had a very prominent amount of stubble on his face. Uhura had dark purple marks on her neck and the swell of her breasts, while Spock had similar green bruising on his neck and chest. There were light green scratch marks over Spock's arms and shoulders. Jim suspected he had them on his back as well. But neither of them had that sleepy, happy look that Jim associated with a marathon sex session. What they were doing didn't seem to be _fun_. They did not appear to be sated at all. They looked exhausted, dark circles under their eyes. But they were also vibrating with tension, like drug addicts looking for a fix. 

"If Leonard would like to examine us, it would be best to do it now," Spock warned Jim. 

"Bones, it's safe to come in," Jim called into the corridor. 

Bones entered and slammed the tray down on the desk near the bed. "First of all, you two eat something. I don't know about _Pon Farr_ , but starvation will kill you just as well."

Uhura rose from the bed. Utterly unselfconscious, her entire backside was bared, her front only covered by the sheet Spock had thrown over her. Jim quickly turned his head. When she was back in her right mind, Uhura would be furious with him if he peeked. He also didn't want to incur the wrath of a territorial Vulcan in heat.

Uhura was scarier though.

Spock looked down at Uhura with glassy eyes. He nuzzled into her shoulder, while she sucked at the pointed tip of his ear. Their hands were busy roaming over each other, but they didn't seem really aware they were doing it.

"Could ya two stop for five minutes so I can actually get separate readings?" Bones asked, putting a hand between Spock and Uhura to pry them apart.

Bones ran a tricorder over both Spock and Uhura. Bones shook his head. "Well, you're starving and dehydrated, the both of ya. No serious injuries, but Spock... You have friction burns on your penis."

Spock arched a brow."I thought that felt unusual. I would have thought Nyota's ample lubrication would have prevented that."

"Maybe I should go!" Jim exclaimed, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Captain, I would like an update as to our journey to New Vulcan."

Jim finally opened his eyes. Spock was carrying Uhura back to the bed. He gave her a soft kiss. "Let the Doctor examine you far enough away that the Captain will stop blushing."

Uhura smiled at him. "I like when you make jokes."

Jim scowled. Was that a joke? No wonder he had no chance with Uhura if _that_ was what she thought humour was.

Spock actually _smiled back_ at Uhura. He smoothed down her hair and kissed her nose. "I will make more jokes when I return."

Uhura looked in a bit of a daze. Jim's brave, intelligent communications chef was lost in a haze of fever and lust. She wriggled closer to Spock, grabbing his ass with both hands. "You said you wouldn't leave me. And we didn't finish."

Spock cupped her chin. "I will be back very soon. Eat something and try to get some rest. I will wake you up in a way that has proven effective on thirty-five different occasions. I haven't had the chance to taste you since..."

" _Spock!_ " Jim yelled. 

Reluctantly, Spock pulled away from Uhura. He walked back to Jim. "There is a problem."

Jim nodded. "Yeah. Starfleet's on my ass to get back on course to Altair VI. And they're not happy I won't explain to them why I need to go to New Vulcan."

Spock nodded slowly. "Yes. That is not unexpected. Rerouting the whole ship for two crewmembers is quite against protocol."

Jim sighed, shaking his head. "I don't know what to do, Spock. I might lose the chair if I keep going against them. You're making a big ask. So I need to have a reason for it other than letting you and Uhura bone."

Spock put his hands behind his back and looked deep in thought for a moment. He then walked to his comm unit. "Computer, contact the Federation Ambassador to New Vulcan-- emergency channel."

Within a moment, the image of a very pretty dark skinned woman appeared. Her curly hair was cropped short. She smiled pleasantly at Spock. "Spock. What's wrong? I don't think you're using an emergency channel for a game of chess."

"Unfortunately not, Michael. I must impose upon your position. I require you to contact Starfleet and request the Enterprise for immediate diversion to New Vulcan."

The Ambassador arched a brow in something approximating the way Vulcans usually did. "And why do I need the Enterprise so suddenly?"

"I am positive you can come up with a reason," Spock replied.

Jim crowded in close. "Okay, what's happening here? Hi, Ambassador-- Um..."

"Ambassador Bunham," she filled in.

Jim blinked. "Wait... Michael Burnham. Of the Discovery. The Mutineer. You're an _Ambassador_ now?"

Ambassador Burnham sat up very straight. "A more logical choice that you would assume, Captain Kirk."

Jim puffed out his chest. Imagine that. "You know who I am?"

Ambassador Burnham glanced back to Spock. "Even if you hadn't saved the Federation multiple times, someone speaks quite highly of you. I wasn't looking to leave Discovery, but I had a personal interest in assisting with the relocation of the Vulcan survivors. The most strategic way for me to do that was as Ambassador. I had some _very_ good recommendations for the posting. Well, at least I know you're not trying to commandeer the Enterprise, Spock." She looked him over. "You look... Terrible. I've told you beards don't work on you."

Spock leaned in close. The green flush of his face increased. " _Michael_. I need to _come home_."

Ambassador Burnham's eyes went very wide. She gave a quick nod. "I understand. I'll put in the request immediately. If they give me trouble... I'll argue with them until they give in."

Spock nodded. "You are quite accomplished at that."

Ambassador Burnham smiled. "I'll see you soon."

Spock cut off the communication. Jim was still confused as to what had happened. It seemed he'd very quickly lost control of his ship. "Spock, how the hell did you convince the Federation Ambassador to get our orders changed?"

Spock ran a hand through his rumpled hair. "I rarely use my personal relationships to my own gain, but it was the quickest way to achieve the desired goal."

"Your 'personal relationship'?" Jim repeated. "What? Is she like your ex? Wait, did I just figure out your _type_?"

Spock tilted his head and arched a brow. "Ambassador Burnham is my sister."

Jim blinked in surprise. "Your sister? I never would have guessed that. You two have different..." He gestured to the side of his head. "Ears."

"I believe what you are trying to allude to is that Michael is black," Spock replied evenly. "She is my adoptive sister. My parents gave her a home after her parents were killed by Klingons."

Jim let out a sigh, shaking his head. He hadn't realized Spock had any siblings. "We've been on this ship all this time and you never mentioned you had a sister? How does that slip your mind?"

"It was never relevant to our situation," Spock replied. "In truth, it is hardly relevant now. Now that our situation has been rectified, I would very much like to have privacy with Lieutenant Uhura. My arousal is becoming very intolerable."

Jim couldn't help but glance down. He then looked up at the ceiling. "Spock... You have a boner."

"I am quite well aware of that, Jim."

Jim grimaced, squeezing his eyes shut. "Have you had a boner this whole time?"

Spock let out a grunt. "I suspect I will be at least partially turgid until the _Pon Farr_ is complete."

Jim covered his face with his hands. "Oh _Spock_... You just talked to your sister while you had a boner..."

"I did tell you this was a terribly uncomfortable and embarrassing time for me. I am not prone to exaggeration." Spock sighed in exasperation. His hands were on Jim's shoulders, pushing him out the door. "Now Captain.... With all due respect, would you please leave so I may resume fucking your communications officer?"

"Whoa!" Jim finally looked back at Spock. "Uhura really lets you kiss her with that mouth?"

Spock pushed him out the door. His expression could only be described as smug. "Lieutenant Uhura greatly enjoys _that mouth_. Especially when I use it-- as I promised her-- to perform cunnilingus. Good-bye, Captain."

Jim stood outside in the corridor, slightly dumbfounded. Bones joined him a moment later before the door shut behind them. Jim then leaned against it. He could hear the muted sounds of Uhura shrieking inside. He scrubbed his face with his hands. "I'm starting to understand why Vulcans don't talk about this."


	5. Complications

Nyota groaned softly as she curled up on her bed. Her body was sore. She never thought it would be possible to stop enjoying sex with Spock. But after days of going at it, her mind was demanding that they stop.

Her body, on the other hand, was still frantic for him. Her skin was hot and prickly, wanting to feel him against her, inside of her. Nyota was frustrated by how her own inner thoughts seemed to contradict with everything that came out of her mouth. She didn't feel like herself.

She was soaked in sweat and patches of her skin had a crust of various dried fluids from both Spock and herself. She dimly recalled them trying to get to the shower on... Whatever day it had been. They were bleeding together. Spock had ended up bending her over the sink and taking her roughly. After that, they hadn't even attempted to clean up. Nyota felt absolutely disgusting.

Despite the constant hum in her body demanding Spock's attention, he'd told her to attempt to get some sleep. She opened her eyes to see him kneeling on the floor, fully nude. He was in a meditation pose. His head was slightly bowed and his eyes were closed.

"Spock." It was the only word Nyota could get out. Words seemed to be getting harder to produce. Her mind wasn't letting her body do anything other than having sex with Spock.

His eyes immediately snapped open. His meditation hadn't been too deep. He was immediately by her side, cupping her face. "What do you need, Nyota?"

She tried to say what she wanted. But something was stopping her. Instead, her hands roamed over his body. Spock groaned softly as one hand wrapped around his cock. 

She didn't want it. She was so tired of having sex with Spock. She just wanted to be clean. But she couldn't stop herself

With what seemed like great effort, Spock removed Nyota's hand from him. He gently kissed her palm. "It's okay. I know what you need."

Spock effortlessly lifted her up into his arms. He carried her towards the bathroom. Before entering, he paused at the comm. "Mister Sulu, how close are we to New Vulcan?"

"We'll be there within the hour, Sir," Sulu replied.

"Thank you. Spock out." Spock kissed Nyota on the temple. "Not much longer, _K'diwa_."

Nyota gazed up into his face. She was shocked to think that for her honeymoon, she wanted desperately for her new husband _not_ to touch her.

Spock nodded, understanding her thoughts. "We will play a lot of chess. And catch up on the work we have been missing."

He turned on the shower and helped Nyota get in. He supported her body with his own, getting the cleanser and rubbing it over her body. Nyota cooed softly at the feel of his hands on her. It was a gentle soothe to her turbulent hormones. But more than that, she could finally feel herself getting clean.

"Nyota, I do not wish to alarm you, but the _Plak Tow_ is beginning in earnest," he murmured in her ear. "Your mind will be slipping from you. You will find it hard to speak. I promise it will be alleviated shortly. Once we are bonded, we will have to join physically to secure the bond. That should be enough to make the fever break. Our bodies will still hunger, but it will be less desperate. We will actually be able to enjoy one another."

Nyota looked up at him questioningly. He nodded his head. "I feel the same fatigue as you. Our lovemaking is something I have always treasured, but the _Pon Farr_ has taken the pleasure out of it."

Spock then began to cleanse her hair, gently massaging her scalp. He pressed a gentle kiss to the nape of her neck. "Nyota, I know I have never been the easiest romantic partner. That we have only temporarily suspended our union twice is shocking to me. I have often thought you would tire of me. But I would like to assure you that you make me comfortable with who I am in a way no other ever has. The emotions my people see as a burden feel like a gift when they are stirred by you."

Nyota turned to face Spock. She smoothed a hand over his wet hair. She watched the droplets of water drip down his face. He pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes. "I may not express how I feel verbally as often as you would like, but I try to convey it in the moments when we are physically together. And I do not like that my biology has perverted that affection."

Nyota wanted to tell Spock it was okay. She understood how hard it was for him. 

Spock smiled at her. He touched her face gently. "I will be proud and... Happy... When I am able to call you _adun'a_... Wife..."

Nyota reached up and urged Spock down towards her. He huffed out a small breath before Nyota touched their lips together. It was a light brushing of their mouths. Nyota tried to pour all of her love into that kiss. Spock groaned against her mouth. She gave a slight nod, understanding.

Once more. While they were getting clean, they would indulge in the fires of _Pon Farr_ once more. Nyota wrapped her arms around Spock's neck and allowed him to pick her up. He pinned her to the slick wall of the shower and she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

He slipped into her easily. Nyota moaned at the feel of him filling her. She allowed herself to fall into the sensations. This was not about whatever strange Vulcan biology was driving them both. This was about their own wants and desires. She loved this man who held her. This man who would be her husband in only a few hours.

Spock's thrusts were slow into her, as if he were savoring every movement, ever feel of her. His mouth sought her and languidly swept his tongue between her lips. 

He tenderly stroked her tender clitoris with his thumb. Nyota whimpered, letting the waves of pleasure sweep through her. 

She cupped Spock's face and gazed into his eyes. He looked so content in that moment. Nyota smiled. "I..." The words were difficult to get out. "Love... You..."

Spock's movements sped up and Nyota felt herself crashing over the precipice of pleasure. She clutched around him as she felt him release into her.

They stood like that for a long moment, trying to regain their breath. Finally, Spock lowered her back to standing. He cleaned away the remnants of their coupling. He finally turned off the shower and guided her out. He spent more time drying her off than he did himself, far more worried about her welfare.

Once they were both dry, Spock carried her back to the bed. He set her down before going to the closet. He changed into a fresh uniform before returning with one of Uhura's. He held it out to her. "I know cloth feels uncomfortable right now, but it won't hurt that much longer. Once the _Plak Tow_ breaks, you will begin to feel normal again."

Nyota obligingly raised her arms. Spock started with her undershirt and underwear, then the short she wore so no one could peek up her skirt when she was leaning over the comm. Finally, Spock slipped her dress over her head. He zipped it up before giving her a sheepish look. "I am unfamiliar with how to properly arrange your hair."

Nyota smiled. Imagine one of the most intelligent officers in Starfleet being unable to do a simple high ponytail. She touched his cheek, trying to tell him she would be okay with her hair down.

He held her to her feet. They were trembling slightly with each step she stood. He led her out the door. Kirk and McCoy were waiting for them.

McCoy held out his tricorder. "Uhura's readings have been spiking."

Spock nodded. "Yes. The _Plak Tow_ is starting to take her. It is sooner than it would be for a Vulcan. We must go to the surface as quickly as possible to complete the bonding." Spock hand gently rubbed her back. "Would you both beam to the surface with us? There is a brief ceremony and by tradition, the male is joined by his closest friends."

Kirk nodded. "Of course, Spock. Thank you."

McCoy looked vaguely surprised, but not unpleasantly so. "It would be an honour."

Before they could move towards the transporter room, Chekov's voice came over Kirk's comm.

_"Keptin, there is a transmission on the bridge from New Wulcan."_

Spock's arms were strong around Nyota as they moved towards the turbolift. When they came out onto the bridge, the image of Michael was on the viewscreen.

"Ambassador Burnham," Kirk greeted Michael with a nod. "We were just about to beam down to New Vulcan to see you. I thought everything was cleared with Starfleet."

"It is," Michael replied. She glanced away from Kirk and Nyota could tell Michael was looking at her. She looked worried. "I'd hoped you hadn't messed up that much, Brother. Nyota is affected too?"

Spock's brow furrowed. "I would appreciate it if you did not elaborate further on the bridge, _Sister_. But yes, Lieutenant Uhura is affected. That will be remedied shortly."

Michael smiled wryly. "That might be more complicated than you think." She moved aside and a beautiful Vulcan woman appeared on the viewscreen.

Spock's back went stiff. Nyota wasn't sure who the woman was, but she instinctively knew it was _wrong_. Her arms curled possessively around Spock.

"T'Pring," Spock's voice was strained. "What are you doing there?"

T'Pring appeared utterly serene. "Spock, parted from me and never parted, never and always touching and touched. I await you."

"What?" Spock spat angrily. "This is... You can not do this!"

The transmission cut out before Spock could continue with his emotional outburst. Kirk turned to Spock. "I don't understand. Who was that, Spock?"

"That was T'Pring." Spock's arms tightened around Nyota. "She was supposed to be my wife."

McCoy scowled. "What are you talkin' about? Don't you have the bride right next to you?"

"A fact of which I am well aware, Doctor." Spock leaned in towards Nyota's ear. He murmured softly, "I _will_ bond with you, Nyota. Nothing can stop me."

Kirk nodded. "Okay, Ambassador Burnham seemed pretty freaked out. I think we get down to New Vulcan and find out exactly what's going on."

He then leaned in close. Low, so only Spock and Nyota could hear, he whispered. "Spock, just so you know, Vulcan mating rituals _suck_."

Spock nodded. "Yes, Captain... I do believe I agree with you on that point."


	6. Koon-ut

There had only been two times in his life Spock had felt anger as strongly as he did at the moment: When Vulcan was destroyed by Nero and when Jim had died as a result of Khan's machinations. He could feel it in his very veins, hotter than the fires of his _Pon Farr_. He could not believe that T'Pring would suggest they formally secure their bonds.

It was true they had never properly dissolved the betrothal bond between them. Spock had been too busy with Starfleet to go to Vulcan to have the bond breaking ceremony. It seemed like a pointless formality. T'Pring had wished to bond-- _had bonded--_ with Stonn and Spock had wished to bond with Nyota. Spock had not felt any connection with T'Pring in years. It hadn't even occurred to him to wonder if she had survived the destruction of Vulcan.

Nyota was so hot against him. She was burning up with the _Plak Tow_. If they didn't bond, she would surely perish before the day was out. Even physical intimacy with her would not stave off the symptoms any longer.

Mister Scott had beamed them to the site of Bonding. Spock had not been to the one that had been built on New Vulcan. There was a crowd already there, which went against the Vulcan tradition. Then, usually one was there to meet the bride. He had his arms firmly wrapped around the only woman he planned to bond with that day.

Spock could see Michael standing in front of a crowd of Vulcans. She looked fearsome. He knew his sister to be a formidable opponent and if anyone were threatening him, they would see the full extent of her wrath.

"Does somebody mind telling me what's going on here?" Jim demanded.

The crowd of Vulcans turned towards the new arrivals. Spock saw T'Pring and recognized some of the other faces. Logic Extremists. They had been becoming even more prevalent in the wake of Vulcan's loss. He then set his gaze on T'Pau. "You do not follow these extremists, do you?"

T'Pau raised her chin, as if irritated Spock would dare to ask her anything. "I do not follow anyone. I come to officiate thy _Koon-ut-kal-if-fee_." She looked over Jim, Leonard and Nyota. "Are our ceremonies for outworlders?"

"They are not outworlders. They are my friends and my sister. I am permitted this." Spock looked down at Nyota. "And this is my bondmate. I will join with her."

T'Pau looked over Nyota critically. "I hast bonded thee to T'Pring, Spock... Not this one."

Spock clutched tighter to Nyota, causing her to whimper slightly. "And yet I felt no draw to T'Pring. I sought only Nyota when my time came. I have begun the bond. She is already in _Plak Tow_."

"I tried to tell them that!" Michael started to rush forward, but was held back by the Logic Extremists. She pointed an accusatory finger at T'Pring. "You two broke up. Spock told me. You found someone else and so did he! What you're doing is ridiculous! It's _illogical_!"

"Stonn died on Vulcan," T'Pring's voice was cold and measured. "It is logical for me to bond with the one who was promised to me."

Nyota gave a small cry and clutched tighter to Spock. He looked down at her worriedly. His mind was still clear, but she was falling deeper into the abyss. "Look at her, T'Pring. Nyota is already deep in the blood fever. She will _die_ if I am not bonded to her."

T'Pring remained as still as a statue. "I am Vulcan. We are few. Vulcans must bond to Vulcans. She is human. They are many. She is a grain of sand in the desert. No one will miss her."

" _I will_ ," Spock spat through gritted teeth.

T'Pring gestured to Jim and Leonard. "If you wish her to live, there are two who could bond to her."

Spock's grip on Nyota was near crushing, a strong wave of territoriality going over him at the suggestion that either Jim or Leonard touch _his K'diwa_. "She is _mine_."

"We were bonded as children. You are not who I want. But you are who remains." T'Pring raised her chin up high. "I do not release you, Spock."

"So what, T'Pring?" Michael spat. She pushed aside the Logic Extremists. "You've joined up with the Logic Extremists? Funny thing for you to do if you're marrying a half-Vulcan. You know they tried to kill him, right?"

"Spock has proven himself worthy to be called Vulcan," one of the Extremists spoke. It was a man Spock recognized as Storik, a leader at the Vulcan Science Academy. "His accomplishments within Starfleet have made him a legend and a credit to our people. The appearance of his elder self gave us insight into what he will do. He has surpassed his flawed heritage."

"Spock would keep Vulcan strong," T'Pring added. "But only if he mates with another Vulcan. This _human_ would introduce more weakness."

"You have no idea who you're talking about," Spock snarled. He was angry on behalf of Nyota, being seen as a lesser. He was angry on his own behalf, being treated like a prize horse put to stud in spite of the _deficiencies_ of his birth _._

"Like hell I'm going to let you treat my brother like this!" Michael snapped.

When one of Storik's goons grabbed at Michael again, she punched him in the throat, making him crumple to the ground. "I am a Federation Ambassador. Both Spock and Nyota are citizens of the Federation and members of Starfleet."

When Storik moved towards her, she pulled out her phaser. "And if any of you try to touch me again, I will stun your ass. So _please_... Try to touch me."

Jim glanced over at Spock. "Hey Spock... I know you've got a lot on your plate right now... But I might be a little in love with your sister."

Spock scowled. "Thank you, Jim. That is remarkably helpful."

Keeping her phaser up, Michael moved to stand by Spock's side. "This is quite a mess, Spock."

"I am aware of that, Michael." Spock buried a hand in Nyota's hair, clutching her to his chest.

McCoy ran his tricorder over Nyota. "Spock, you have to do something. Uhura's cortical readings are spiking. I don't know how much more her body can take."

Spock's heart was pounding. It was not the effects of the _Pon Farr_ , but utter fear. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. He had no idea this would happen. He had thought it would have been so easy for him to bond to Nyota. She had _felt_ like his mate for years. It seemed like just a formality to make the declaration.

"Spock," Michael's voice was even. She put a hand on his face, making him look at her. There was a fierceness in her eyes. "Look at me. You have to take care of Nyota. That's the most important thing. That means you have to break off the engagement to T'Pring."

Spock looked down at his sister, glad she was there, but also wishing she was giving him better advice. "And how am I supposed to do that?"

She shook her head sadly. "There's only one way, Brother. You know that."

Spock felt panic. He looked down at Nyota. She was still shaking in his arms, sweat heavy on her brow. "I can't do that."

"You have to!" Michael snapped. "It's the only way. You and T'Pring are still bound. You have to follow the law. You have to challenge."

"Nyota will die," Spock pointed out.

Michael gestured to Nyota. "Look at her, Spock. She'll die anyway. At least give her a chance."

Spock's heart was pounding, the blood rushing in his ears. But he felt the hand grasping at his tunic. "Spock."

He looked down. Nyota was looking up at him. She nodded her head. He knew that she understood what the challenge meant. He pressed his forehead to hers. "You'll die, Nyota."

Nyota trembled. "Do it."

Spock nodded and raised his head. He squeezed his eyes shut, shouting. " _Kal-if-fee_!"

All eyes turned to Spock. He let go of Nyota. She forced herself to stand up. She nodded to him once again.

T'Pau arched a brow at Spock. "No man has ever challenged."

Spock nodded, walking toward T'Pau. "I have always been known for doing what was thought unthinkable. I refuse T'Pring's bond. If she wishes to have me, she must fight for me." 

"What's going on?" Kirk hissed.

Michael was still glowered at the extremists, her phaser held up. " _Koon-ut-kal-if-fee_ means marriage or challenge. Spock's chosen to challenge. T'Pring has to fight for the right to marry Spock. Fight Nyota."

T'Pau nodded her head slowly. "Very well. Thee has chosen the _kal-if-fee_ , the challenge. Thee are prepared to become the property of the victor?"

Spock looked to Nyota. He didn't know if she would be able to fight. But it was their only chance. "I am prepared." 

He was prepared, but not in the way T'Pau intended. If Nyota were killed, he would kill himself before bonding with T'Pring. She would not have him. He wouldn't marry his _K'diwa_ 's murderer.

T'Pau now looked to T'Pring. "T'Pring does thee accept the challenge according to our laws and customs?"

T'Pring seemed to hesitate for a moment. She then looked to the Logic Extremists. After a long moment, she nodded her head.

Spock held his hands together, walking away from T'Pau. "As it was in the dawn of our days, as it is today, as it will be for all tomorrows, I make my choice. This one." He pointed to Nyota.

The tremble seemed to leave Nyota at Spock's pronouncement. She raised her head and met his eyes. He saw the fire burning there. It was not the _Plak Tow_ , but the bravery that had played such a part in him falling in love with her. The newly commissioned cadet who had challenged him to put her on the Enterprise. The brave Lieutenant who had subdued Khan for him. The woman he had gone to rescue from Krall, who had saved him instead.

T'Pau turned to Nyota. "Our laws and customs are not binding on thee, human. Thee are free to decline. To mate with one of the humans instead."

Nyota held out her hand, silently asking for her weapon.

T'Pau nodded. "Here begins the act of combat for possession of the man, Spock. As it was at the time of the beginning, so it is now. Bring forth the lirpa."

One of the logic extremists handed Nyota a lirpa. He glared at Spock. "You will bring no more human blood into our species, halfbreed."

T'Pau ignored the comment from the Extremist. "If both survive the lirpa, combat will continue with the ahn woon."

Kirk held up a hand. "Wait.... What? What do you mean 'survive'?"

Michael pulled both Kirk and McCoy back. "The _Kal-If-Fee_ is a fight to the death."

Kirk pointed to Nyota. "That's my Communications Officer! She can't be in a fight to the death. Burnham, you have to do something!"

"This is Vulcan Tradition," Michael pointed out. "I have to respect the ways of this culture. And Nyota agreed to it."

"She's not in her right mind," McCoy countered. "T'Pring is. Plus she's got Vulcan strength."

Spock bowed his head. "I would not bet against Nyota."

Kirk nodded. "Oh, so instead of a dead communications officer, I'll have one that just committed murder. Just peachy."

"It's the way it has to be," Michael said with a sigh.

"Making Uhura have a deathmatch over the Hobgoblin's dick," McCoy scowled. "Yeah, real logical people those Vulcans."


	7. Kal-if-fee

Michael was constantly worried about her little brother. She had done so since they were children. She remembered trying to run away with him, so that the Logic Extremists would not hurt them. They'd been lost for days, only surviving because of Spock's vast knowledge of the forest near their home.

The Logic Extremists had tried to kill him then. Now, they were trying to force him to marry T'Pring. Michael was certain that Spock would prefer death.

Michael knew Spock was in love before he did. They had a weekly chess game over subspace communications while she was on Discovery and he was at the Academy. These games were normally very quiet, just telling the other their piece movements and some idle chatter about their week.

That changed abruptly, when Spock came through on a cleaner comm channel. He boasted-- actually _boasted_ \-- about a brilliant young student in his Advanced Phonology class. She had fixed up his comm channel. 

From then on, their weekly games were filled with Spock talking about Nyota Uhura. How intelligent she was. How he was teaching her the _ka'athyra_ and she was taking to it like a natural. How she had taught him to play racquetball and he'd broken the ball in their first game.

The only word Michael could use to describe Spock at the time was what their mother would call 'twitterpated'. It didn't seem like a very Vulcan word, but it certainly described him.

She remembered how nervous he was when he _finally_ realized his feelings. How she tried to push him to tell Nyota the truth.

She knew her brother. She knew that he wouldn't have opened his heart up to Nyota unless he planned to remain with her. And now Nyota had to fight-- to the death-- for that right.

Michael dropped her hand to her side, putting her phaser away. She reached out and took a hold of Spock's hand. Spock took hold of her hand and squeezed it tightly.

He was terrified.

T'Pring got the chance to change out of her wedding clothes into something for fighting. _Why_ were they delaying so long? Were they hoping that Nyota would just drop dead before T'Pring had the chance to fight?

While waiting for T'Pring, Nyota pulled at her Starfleet uniform. She was uncomfortable with the fabric. The heat of her _Pon Farr_ and the oppressive temperature on New Vulcan was making her shine with sweat. She finally grabbed the zipper of her dress and worked it down, shedding it. She was left in her regulation undershirt and shorts. The fabric of both was sticking to her perspiration-slicked skin.

After far too long, T'Pring returned in a bodysuit, already holding her lirpa. 

T'Pring and Nyota began to circle each other. T'Pring took the first hit, Nyota knocking the hard weighted end of the lirpa into T'Pring's stomach. She jolted back, but remained on her feet.

T'Pring slashed her blade at Nyota, cutting a hole in her shirt, but missing the skin. Spock's hand jerked in Michael's and he held onto her tighter.

 _She's doing okay_ , Michael tried to tell him mentally. Maybe he would hear her with their hands touching. _The Blood Fever doesn't seem as bad the more they fight_.

Spock calmed down slightly as Michael's words seemed to reach him. Still she could feel the waves of anxiety coming off of him, in a way it never had before.

The pair continued to circle each other, meeting their lirpas, the sound of wood against wood echoing against the rock formations. T'Pring was not a natural fighter, but she had been trained in _Suus Mahna_. All of her movements were logical, precisely thought out. 

But Nyota had been trained in Vulcan martial arts as well. That was another activity Spock had done that he had told Michael about in his version of 'gleeful'. Michael was fairly certain it was an excuse to get physically close to the young cadet in a socially acceptable way. She was also an accomplished military officer with plenty of Starfleet training and experience.

The pair locked their lirpas together, fighting for dominance. Nyota kicked T'Pring back, but T'Pring then swung the bladed end of the lirpa at Nyota, missing her by centimeters.

"Ambassador," Kirk whispered in her ear. "This isn't right."

"We have to go along with this," Michael replied. "It's Vulcan tradition"

"No, I get that," Kirk sighed. "But look at the way Uhura is fighting."

Kirk was right. Nyota kept using the blunt end of lirpa, battering T'Pring away rather than slashing at her. A Vulcan wouldn't hesitate to go for killing blows. It was the only logical course of action in the _Kal-If-Fee._

But Nyota was no Vulcan. She had a human heart. A heart that didn't want to kill. Michael fought to mask her worries. As long as she held Spock's hand, she couldn't let her emotions get to her. He couldn't realize that Michael didn't know if Nyota could win.

Then, came the slash.

Nyota cried out as she took the sharp end of the lirpa to her cheek, rich red blood sliding down her dark skin. She jumped back and brought her hand to the wound, dragging her fingers through it. She then brought them to her mouth and licked the blood away.

Something seemed to snap in Nyota. She ran and leapt at T'Pring, kicking hard. Her boot connected with the lirpa, snapping it in half, causing T'Pring to drop it. Nyota's foot connected with her chest, knocking T'Pring backwards.

Nyota threw her own lirpa aside. She picked up the broken pieces of T'Pring's in both hands. If she wasn't swinging the weighted end, she was swinging the sharpened end. She was using them like extensions of her hands.

There was a sharp intake of breath beside Michael. She looked over at Spock. His face had gone green with blush and his eyes were glassy.

Watching Nyota fight had caused him to sink into the _Plak Tow_. She could see any logical sense drain from him. Only the ancient rites of ritual combat kept him from leaping into the fray and taking Nyota right there.

T'Pring grabbed her ahn woon, whipping it at Nyota. When that did not deter the lieutenant, T'Pring used it to wrap around what remained of the wooden hilt on the blade end of the lirpa. 

Nyota snarled ferally yanking her arm back to pull T'Pring along with her. She savagely hit T'Pring in the side with the weight. T'Pring's back arched and she let out a cry.

With the Vulcan in distress, Nyota continued to pummel her with the weight, adding in kicks to keep T'Pring off balance. Finally, a kick to the face had T'Pring flat on her back. Nyota jumped on top of T'Pring, pinning her down with a knee to the chest.

Nyota threw the weighted half of the lirpa aside. She put both hands on the bladed end. She raised it high.

T'Pring raised her head, her breath coming out hard with Nyota's weight on her. "You would marry a legend?"

Nyota took a deep breath. She stared down at T'Pring, shaking, all of her effort put into that single moment. Her lip curled as she finally found words: "I... Would... _Be_... One..."

The blade came down. Michael flinched away, unable to watch as Nyota ended T'Pring's life.

But then, as she turned back, she saw Nyota had buried the blade into the ground, just millimeters from T'Pring's head. 

She rose on trembling feet and turned to Spock. She began to walk towards him.

Spock let go of Michael's hand and raced to Nyota. She fell into his arms. He cupped her face and kissed her desperately. He then nuzzled her face where she was wounded, licking her tenderly.

Michael's eyes widened as she saw T'Pring rising from the ground. Where before there had been no emotion, there was anger. She snatched up the lirpa Nyota had abandoned. She started charging.

Before Michael could even yell out, Spock was moving. He grabbed the lirpa and wrestled T'Pring back to the ground. He wrapped his hand around her neck and began to squeeze.

Without Spock supporting her, Nyota hit the ground. As if working by telepathy, Michael, Kirk and McCoy knew what to do. Michael and Kirk ran to Spock, wrestling him off of his former betrothed. McCoy ran to check on Nyota.

When T'Pring made a move to attack again, Michael pulled out her phaser once more, training it on her.

Kirk struggled to hold Spock back. "It's over, T'Pau! Uhura won the fight!"

"It is a fight to the death," T'Pau replied imperiously.

"Hasn't Vulcan seen enough death?" Kirk struggled to keep Spock subdued. "Uhura spared T'Pring. Spock won't. He'll never marry her. You'll just end up with two dead Vulcans and a dead human... and a lot of trouble from Starfleet."

McCoy nodded. "And that would be a damn fine way for the Vulcan race to continue on."

T'Pau appeared unmoved by the pleas. Michael huffed out an annoyed breath. She had tried to respect the culture she had been raised in, but she had been pushed too far. She let go of Spock and rose, turning her phaser onto T'Pau. "Honoured elder, I would _really_ reconsider."

T'Pau remained calm. "Stunning me will leave thee without someone to perform the bond."

Michael calmly reached to her phaser and upped the setting. "Who said anything about stunning? Now marry my brother to his fucking bondmate."

T'Pau's gaze went over the chaos of the Kal-If-Fee: The nearly unconscious human, deep in the blood fever because of an incomplete bond. The murderously angry Vulcan man, desperate to protect her and kill the one he should have bonded with. The only one who should have had any logic left, attacking her opponent outside of ritual combat.

T'Pau rose from her chair finally, walking to the ceremonial gong. "Bring them to me."

* * *

There was fire everywhere. His blood burned with the heat of his fever. His anger seared him as his mate was threatened.

His vision was hazy. There were hands on him. But they were the wrong hands. They weren't his mate's.

"Come on, buddy," he heard dimly. His friend. "Don't want to be late for your own wedding."

Something was pressed into his hand. A mallet. He swung it and heard the sound. It filled his ears. The signal of the bonding. His heart soared as he heard an answering ringing. The sound that his bonding was reciprocated.

He couldn't see her. But he slumped forward, wrapping his arms around the small figure he knew to be in front of him. He needed her close. He needed her mind, body and soul to be a part of him.

If there were words spoken, he could not remember them. 

He felt the touch of fingers to his cheek and he closed his eyes. Then, the fires were soothed by a calming breeze flowing through him. There was something in his mind that had not been there before, but had somehow always been a part of him. Something that had been missing his entire life, but was vital to his very being.

"Nyota _,_ " he croaked out. She was there. She was inside of him and he was inside of her and they would never leave each other.

Parted from me and never parted, never and always touching and touched.

When he opened his eyes, he could see again. But all he could see was her. She was the only thing in his eyes, in the world.

He touched her face and spoke to her, but the words did not come out of his mouth. He reached across their bond.

_K'diwa._

_K'hat'n'dlawa._

_Ko-telsu._

_Adun'a._

He knew he was being moved. But he didn't care. She was coming with him. She would always be with him.

They were alone finally. Just them. Their bond was all that mattered. The mental bond strengthened as they began the act of their physical bond. He could feel the fires begin to recede. 

The search for logic seemed so inadequate. The only true peace in the galaxy was in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artwork is by me.


	8. Aftermath

Jim sauntered into the ambassador's office. "Knock knock," he called out. 

Ambassador Burnham glanced over her shoulder, hand paused in the act of putting a PADD into an already full box. She gestured with her free hand for him to come in. Jim threw himself down in the chair in front of her desk. "So I had a security team come down just to make sure the Logic Extremists didn't try anything. But they seem to have scattered."

Burnham nodded. "Good. They're not going to be happy that another human has married into the Vulcan race. I hope they'll recognize T'Pau's decision, but... I don't give them the benefit of any doubt."

Jim could see the anger on her face. "What did the Logic Extremists try to do to you?"

Burnham looked down. "Not me. Spock. I was just caught in the crossfire. It seems like they were just about to accept him, but marrying Nyota is just going to rile them up again." She stood what she was doing and turned to face Jim. "Captain. I didn't get to tell you, with the fight to the death and all... It's really nice to finally meet you. Spock's always talking about you."

Jim frowned, furrowing his brow. He looked over the Ambassador, amazed to think about the fact that this woman had grown up with Spock. He supposed it made sense. Spock acted differently than any Vulcan he had ever met. It had to be from more than just his mother's influence. "You know, I find that funny because he's never mentioned you."

Burnham sat on the edge of her desk and crossed her arms. "In the years you've known him does he _often_ talk about his personal life?"

Jim thought back on all of his conversations with Spock. Really, the only time anything about his personal life came to his attention was when it was something Uhura had mentioned. He nodded. "I guess you got me there."

Burnham nodded. "He probably hasn't mentioned Sybok either."

Jim's frown deepened. "Who's Sybok?"

"Exactly." She turned to go back to packing up her box.

Jim relaxed in the chair. He considered Spock one of his closest friends, but really... He knew very little about him. That was something he really had to correct. But it seemed he was getting closer to knowing his enigmatic first officer. He had gotten to meet his sister. And he supposed he could always ask Spock's wife for insights.

Wife. That was a real kick. Jim knew that Spock and Uhura would get there eventually. He didn't think it would be so dramatic, but... Really, it was about fucking time.

"So how long does this _Pon Farr_ thing last?" Jim asked. "I am going to have to head to Altair VI eventually and I'd like my Science and Communications officers back up and running."

Burnham paused, thinking about it. "Well, normally it's supposed to be between four to six days. But they were both running hot already. Their attempts to--" She cleared her throat. "-- _Alleviate_ the situation before the bonding, plus the _Kal-If-Fee,_ will have purged most of it. You can probably head out tomorrow, but I'd keep them off active duty for a few days. Otherwise they might need to run off the bridge to... Take care of matters. But it's unpredictable."

Jim pointed a finger at Burnham. "You know, I like knowing someone who will give me a straight answer about Vulcan stuff."

Burnham nodded. "Yeah. There's not really big on sharing. I was _raised_ like one and I still don't know everything about them."

He looked over the Ambassador as she got another box and continued to clear off her desk. He was starting to get an idea as to what was happening. "So I got a strange communication from Starfleet. They said they apologized for any confusion in my orders. Said that a Federation Ambassador has admitted to abusing privilege and diverting the Enterprise for an unsanctioned mission. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you, Ambassador?"

Burnham smiled wryly, nodding her head. "You can call me Michael, Captain. I guess being an Ambassador was less logical for me than I thought."

"I thought you had it sorted."

"Not well enough."

Jim shook his head. "You didn't have to take the fall. We could've come up with something."

Burnham-- Michael-- sighed. "Captain, I put a phaser set to kill on the most powerful woman on New Vulcan. I was going to go down for that. I might as well also take the blame for bringing the Enterprise here too."

Yeah, that would've been hard to explain to anyone. "You're not being charged for it, are you?"

Michael shook her head. "T'Pau understands the logic of what I did. She didn't go into the details. So no more jail time for me. Not being court martialed either. But T'Pau did make it very clear to the Federation that I was unfit to serve as a diplomat."

Jim smirked. "You're not a diplomat. You're a mutineer. I can tell you which I'd rather be."

Michael let out a laugh, rolling her eyes. "I know which one you _are_. You mutinied against Spock when he was in command of the Enterprise. I got jail time and you got a command! You're just luckier!"

Jim jumped to his feet, grinning. "Which is why I like you, Michael. So do you regret it?"

"My mutiny?" Michael questioned.

Jiim shook his head and looked around. "Giving up this cushy job."

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat," Michael replied quickly. She picked up a photo and showed it to Jim. It was of two kids. Imagine that. Spock was a kid once. "My brother's life was in danger. I'd do anything to keep him safe. Besides, like you said... I'm not a diplomat."

"What are you going to do now?" Jim walked towards Michael. He leaned against the edge of her desk and she mirrored the action.

"No idea," Michael sighed.

"What about the Discovery?" Jim questioned.

Michael shrugged. "I'd love to, but they've been under deep cover for years now. I don't know where they are. Ever since the end of the Skirmishes, their work has been classified. Besides, after what I did..."

"You weren't acting as a Starfleet officer," Jim pointed out. "You were working for the Federation. Different things. Besides, you said you weren't court-martialed. Which means..."

He hopped up, standing in front of Michael. "As Captain of the USS Enterprise, I invoke the reserve activation clause. I can reinstate a discharged officer-- or in this case, one who was on extended sabbatical as an Ambassador-- in the case of an emergency."

Michael arched a brow. "And just what emergency is this?"

Jim smirked. He grasped Michael by the shoulders. "One where I want to snap you up before someone else does. I know your work. And I want it to work for me."

Michael laughed, shaking her head. "You already have the best science officer in Starfleet."

Jim shrugged. "Call me selfish. Most people do. I want both of the best science officers in Starfleet. And you said you'd do anything to keep Spock safe. What better way than to serve on the same ship as him?"

Michael looked away, but Jim could tell she was thinking about it. Slowly, a smile dominated her face. "I won't wear the miniskirt."

Jim nodded. "A pity, but your choice. Come on, Burnham! You know I do a _terrible_ job of keeping Spock out of trouble. I need some help."

"That is tempting." Michael licked her lips in thought. "I suppose there are some other benefits."

Jim shifted a bit closer to Michael, smiling flirtatiously. "Such as?"

There was a devious glint in Michael's eyes. "What can you tell me about Doctor McCoy?" 

Jim blinked. He blinked again. Any potentially wounded pride gave way to the image of _that_ particular situation and how his CMO and XO would react. He let out a guffaw. "Oh, you _have_ to take the job now."

* * *

Nyota moaned softly, snuggling into the pillow by her head. The hum that had been in her body for days had finally receded. She was able to properly rest. She didn't know how long she had been asleep. She knew she had slept very soundly.

She felt the brush of lips against her neck. "Good morning, wife."

She hummed softly at the feel of her breath against her skin. "Good morning, husband."

She could feel him. He wasn't melding with her, but she could feel him clearly in her mind. Oh, it felt so good. It felt like a puzzle piece she'd been searching for her entire life was finally put into place.

"I know you did not wish to be touched after our Pon Farr experience." Spock glided his hand over her hip. "But would you permit me to... Cuddle with you?"

"Cuddling is a whole different thing." Nyota rolled Spock onto his back. She curled into his side, resting his head on his bare chest. She idly played with his chest hair. "Is this what you wanted?"

Spock pressed his nose to her hair. "Yes, this is most agreeable."

Nyota glanced up at Spock. "I can't really remember most of it. Just bits and pieces. It's like I was there, but I wasn't."

Spock nodded. "That is to be expected. Your brainwaves were fluctuating so much, your memories will have been affected. I assure you, it is for the best. You do not wish to remember most of it."

Nyota's eyes went wide. She sat up suddenly. "The Captain!" She put a hand to her mouth. "Kirk saw us..."

Spock nodded and sat up. "...Having sex, yes. Do not dwell on what happened. Neither of us were in a proper state of mind. It would be best to try and forget everything that happened."

"Everything?" Nyota repeated.

Spock cupped her cheek. "Well, do not forget that I am your husband. I am partial to that."

Nyota smiled at him as he slid his hand down her back and tried to urge her back to him. Nyota willingly let him guide her back to her place leaning against his chest. "Has anyone ever told you that you are a cuddlebug?"

He stroked her hair gently. "As you are the only person I have cuddled with, I believe you are singularly qualified to make that statement."

Nyota pressed her head to his chest and closed her eyes. "You cuddled with your mother as she read you Alice in Wonderland. And you cuddled with Michael when you were lost in the woods together..."

Spock's breathing hitched. He wrapped his arms around her. "I never told you about either of those experiences."

He was not upset that she knew. In fact, he sounded amazed. He tilted her chin up. "Kiss me, _K'diwa_."

Nyota slid in close to him. Spock bowed his head and moaned softly as he kissed her. Nyota sighed into his mouth, feeling his tongue sweep against hers. She enjoyed the languid kiss, the feel of Spock's fingers combing through her hair.

When they pulled away, Nyota looked around the room. "Where are we, Spock?"

"The chamber of the union," Spock explained. "It is where a couple is supposed to spend their first _Pon Farr_. It is meant to stimulate the connection between the newly bonded. In human parlance you might call it the honeymoon suite."

Nyota wrinkled her nose. It was very beautiful, but after everything, she was rather tired of Vulcan mating rituals. "I think I want to go home."

"That is a very logical desire. One I share with you." Spock nodded. He lifted her up into his arms. He gave her a kiss. "Let us go home, Wife."

* * *

As soon as Spock and Nyota had rematerialized onto the transporter pad of the Enterprise, the sound of applause broke out. Spock looked over Jim, Leonard, Michael and Mister Scott as they continued to clap.

Spock adjusted his robes. He and Nyota's clothing were in no state to put back on. Thankfully, the Chamber of Union always had robes for that very common circumstance. "I am failing to understand why we are being greeted in such a manner."

"It's tradition to congratulate the happy couple," Leonard pointed out. "Or in this case, congratulate _you_ and pity Uhura for being stuck with a pointy-eared, emotionless..."

"Watch it," Nyota warned. She wrapped an arm around Spock and hugged his waist, which he didn't mind at all despite the number of people there. In fact, he felt a sense of pride at Nyota wanting to show off their bond.

Leonard held up his hands in surrender. "Hey, I'm not going to cross you. Not after what I saw you do on New Vulcan."

Mister Scott gestured to Spock and Uhura. "Well, havin' not been invited ta the ceremony-- which I'm not gonna hold against yeh _at all_ \-- I'd like t'say congratulations to Mister and Missus... Spock, d'ya have even have a last name?"

"It is unpronounceable by humans," Spock replied.

" _Most_ humans," Nyota pointed out. She smiled up at him and he suppressed his desire to lean down at kiss her. "I can say it."

Michael grinned. "Spock wouldn't shut up about it when you finally got it. 'Michael, Cadet Uhura's linguistic skills are unparalleled. That a human could get her tongue in the perfect position to...'" She arched a brow. "Of course, _that_ tongue position was much preferable to the time I was staying with you and..."

Spock held up a hand to silence his sister. "Michael, I would suggest you cease sharing any embarrassing stories about my courtship with Nyota. I am sure you wish to have some ready for your speech."

"What speech?" Michael asked.

Spock eyed her new uniform. "Since you are now wearing an Enterprise uniform, I am assuming you were dismissed from your position as Ambassador, only to have Jim bring you onto the crew here. Which means you will be present for my wedding, at which it is customary for siblings to tell embarrassing stories about the groom, but I request you refrain from telling the one you were about to tell."

"Slow down!" Jim gave Spock a smack on the shoulder. "I thought you two were already married?"

"We are, Captain," Spock replied. "But as neither Lietenant Uhura nor myself have clear memories of the Vulcan ceremony and we are between us three-quarters human, it is logical to have a human ceremony as well." 

Spock paused for a long moment, looking at Jim. He placed a hand on Jim's shoulder. "It would be our honour if you would officiate the ceremony, Captain."

Jim's expression softened. He nodded. "Of course, Spock. It would mean a lot if I could do that for you too."

They started to walk out of the transporter room. Leonard leaned over to Michael. "So do ya have a lot of embarrassing stories about Spock?"

"Mm." Michael nodded. "I have plenty of them."

Leonard smiled and held out an arm to Michael. "I could show you 'round the ship and you could tell me some of them."

Michael smiled back at him and took his arm. "I think I'd like that."

Spock arched a brow. He wasn't sure he liked _any_ of that.


	9. Five Days

DAY ONE

After Leonard has given them a full work-up and healed what he could, Spock and Nyota were relieved of duty until further notice. Spock didn't care for it. He wanted to get back to his normal routine as soon as possible.

Still, there was a logic in giving them some more leave. Nyota was exhausted and still recovering from both the _Pon Farr_ and the _Kal-If-Fee_. Spock wasn't sure he wasn't able to go back to work, but he would defer to his Captain and the CMO.

The first order of business was to tidy their quarters. While Nyota showered, he stripped the bedding and put it in the laundry. Thankfully, the air circulators had gotten rid of most of the smell of repeated couplings.

Things were generally cleaned by the time Nyota emerged from the bathroom. Her hair was still slightly damp and she was wearing the workout shirt he'd had from his time serving on Discovery. It hung down to her knees and enveloped her frame, but Nyota loved it and had laid claim to it as a nightshirt not long into their sexual relationship. Spock felt a certain amount of territorial pride she would want to wear his clothing to bed.

Spock crossed the room to pick her up in his arms. He carried her to the bed and laid her down. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips. "You need to sleep, _K'wida_."

Nyota yawned and snuggled into the bed. "Are you going to sleep too?"

Spock shook his head. "I do not require as much sleep as you do. I would like to meditate."

Still, seeing her tired body laying on the bed, he couldn't resist slipping in behind her and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Cuddlebug," she murmured sleepily. 

Spock remained wrapped around her until her breathing deepened and she turned her face into the pillow. He pressed a kiss to her forehead before slipping out of bed and donned his meditation robes.

He knelt down and closed his eyes. He went over the events of the past few days. Nyota's mind could not handle the neurochemical imbalance of _Pon Farr._ Most of her memories of the event would be dimmed. Spock did not have that same luxury. He would have to purge himself of the memories and emotions. If not for himself, then to avoid Nyota seeing them through their bond. It was only when he was deep in the _Plak Tow_ he had no recollection. Unfortunate, as his bonding ceremony with Nyota was the only memory he truly wanted to retain.

He would rid himself of the couplings with Nyota. He usually enjoyed thinking about physical encounters with her, but the ones associated with _Pon Farr_ were not pleasant for either him or her. He held onto the knowledge that T'Pring had joined the Logic Extremists. That was something that could cause difficulties in the future.

He didn't know how long he was in his meditations. It must have been a few hours. But he was pulled easily out of it by one word:

"Spock?"

He opened his eyes and looked at Nyota. She was sitting up in bed, her hair rumpled from her long sleep. She looked a lot better rested, but her mouth was curved down in a frown. "I wanted to kill her."

Spock immediately rose and gathered Nyota into his arms. He pressed his cheek to the top of her head. The disquiet in Nyota was plainly evident. "But you did not."

"I still wanted to," Nyota murmured. She snuggled closer to him. "She was going to take you away from me and I...I wanted her dead."

"I wanted her dead too." Spock gently stroked Nyota's hair. "I was aroused when you were fighting her. And when the battle was over, I tried to strangle her. It was the Blood Fever. We were stripped of all rational thought. The only imperative that remained within us was to be bonded to each other."

Nyota looked up at Spock, her soft brown eyes still glistening with tears. Spock cupped her cheek. "Vulcans often act as if humans are savages. But our veneer of logical tranquility is tenuous. When it is ripped away... It reveals something primal. As terrible as anything a Klingon could do. But you... You, Nyota... When you lost your reason, you still showed T'Pring mercy. That was so very human of you. No Vulcan would have done so. And that is one of the reasons why I chose you for my mate."

Finally, Nyota smiled. She leaned in and pressed a kiss to Spock's lips. "I interrupted your meditations."

"It is fine," Spock replied. "I feel sufficiently renewed. I believe I would prefer to do another activity to restore my sense of peace."

"What's that?"

Spock's arms tightened around her. "I am performing it."

"Cuddlebug."

Spock closed his eyes and let out a relaxed breath. "I request you never use that term around Jim or Leonard. It is unlikely they would-- To use a human phrase-- let me hear the end of it."

Nyota hugged Spock close. "But I can use it when we're alone?"

"Then it is acceptable." The corner of his mouth curved up. "Especially if it allows me the opportunity to hold you."

* * *

DAY TWO

Jim had just stepped out of the turbolift, about to head to his quarters. He found himself smiling when he saw Spock walking down the corridor. He hadn't seen Spock since his and Uhura's return. Burnham was doing a good job of filling in for his Chief Science Officer and Sulu made a good XO, but there was no replacing Spock. "Spock! Hey Spock!"

Jim ran to catch up to him. Spock glanced over his shoulder. "Jim. Is there a problem?"

"Of course not!" Jim gave Spock a light tap on the arm. "Everything's great. We're on course to Altair VI. We won't have lost that much time. We'll just have missed the boring parts. Surprised to see you up and about."

Spock arched a brow. "I am perfectly fine, Jim. Doctor McCoy approved me for duty again and I would be on the bridge now if you did not insist that Lieutenant Uhura and I take several more days of rest."

Jim laughed. "You know she's your wife... Right? You don't have to call her 'Lieutenant Uhura'."

Spock continued to look puzzled. "I have always referred to her as Lieutenant Uhura to you. I do not see how our change in marital status should alter that."

"So what are you doing out of your quarters?" Jim asked. "I ordered you on rest."

Spock held up a small box. "I had something to retrieve from Doctor Park."

"Ben?" Jim questioned. "Are you two working on something?"

Spock held out a small package. "Commander Sulu told me that-- in his free time-- his husband created decorative items out of mineral samples that are ill suited for study. As it is Vulcan tradition to present one's mate with a gift after the _Pon Farr_ has completed, I requested he create something for Lieutenant Uhura."

Jim grinned and gave Spock a shot in the arm. "Spock, you old smoothie. What did you get her?"

Spock opened up the small box, revealing a pair of earrings similar to the amulet Uhura wore. Jim frowned. "These ones aren't tracking devices too, are they?"

Spock's ears turned slightly green. "I thought we were at an accord to never mention that, lest the Lieutenant discover that fact."

Jim nodded. "Okay, okay... I get it. I'm scared of her too."

Spock closed the box quickly. "Vokaya was incredibly rare, even before the destruction of Vulcan. These are made of opal. However, that they match my previous gift of jewelry will be seen as thoughtful by Lieutenant Uhura."

Jim rolled his eyes. "Okay seriously, Spock... Do you ever mess up and call her 'Lieutenant Uhura' while you two are alone?"

Spock was quiet for a long moment. "....Yes." 

"She doesn't call you Commander, does she?" Jim narrowed his gaze. "...You don't _want_ her to call you Commander, do you? Oh my _God_ , she _does_ , doesn't she?" He waved his hands. "Don't tell me!... But really, does she?"

Spock merely raised an eyebrow. He gestured into the quarters. "Would you care to come in and say hello to Li-- Nyota? I'm sure she would like to see you."

Jim wrinkled his nose, thinking about the last time he'd been in Spock and Uhura's room. "I wouldn't want to impose on you two..."

"It is no imposition. It was an invitation." Spock opened the door to his quarters.

Uhura was sitting on the couch, her legs stretched out. She was dressed in a Starfleet Academy shirt that was several sizes too large for her small frame and her feet were bare. She looked to be going over some data. "Honey, you should look at this."

' _Honey?_ ' Jim mouthed as he moved into the room.

Uhura hadn't yet noticed him. "Carol Marcus has just posted a paper on..."

Spock leaned over the back of the couch and tilted Uhura's chin up, giving her an upside down peck on the lips. " _K'diwa_ , the Captain has stopped by."

Uhura looked to the side and smiled. "Captain, hi. Are you going to put us back on duty?"

"How'd it take you two so long to get married, you're perfect for each other," Despite Jim muttering the comment, both his companions heard it and shot him a look. It was hard to mutter around a communications officer and a Vulcan. Still, Spock gestured for Jim to sit down in the chair opposite the couch. He did so. "You know, everyone else on this ship would be glad to have a week off, especially when the first half of that week was spent... Doing what you were doing. Just relax. We're not doing anything special until we get to Altair VI."

Spock lifted Uhura's feet and sat down on the couch, placing her bare feet into his lap. Jim frowned when he saw that. It just seemed so... Odd for Spock to do something like that.

"Is Hannity doing alright covering for me?" Uhura asked. "I know you've got a lot of communications coming in from the president..."

Jim was barely listening to Uhura. Rather, he was watching Spock's hands. Spock was gently rubbing Uhura's ankles and feet. He was working his thumb into the arch of her foot.

Spock was giving Uhura a foot massage.

"Captain?" Uhura frowned deeply. "So Hannity is doing alright?"

"What's going on here?" Jim asked, pointing to them.

Spock and Uhura both look at each other confused. "Lieutenant Uhura was simply asking you about Ensign Hannity's abilities to fill in for her. I was about to inquire the same about Michael."

Jim blinked. "They're both doing great. I mean, no replacements for the two of you, but..."

Spock's hand was stroking Uhura's calf. Uhura had reached up and was stroking Spock's ear, which he leaned into. 

Jim stood up. "I should probably leave."

He got up and headed towards the door. Spock was fast behind him. "Jim, I am unsure why you are so uncomfortable."

Jim leaned in close to Spock. "You're very... Handsy. With Uhura."

Spock's eyebrow rose. "You have witnessed my sharing of affection with Lieutenant Uhura. You have actually borne witness to much more salacious activities within the past week when we were lacking faculties."

Jim cringed at the memory. "Didn't need that brought up, Spock. And to be honest... This is kind of weirder. It's, like... Romantic."

"It is so odd that I should enjoy touching my wife?"

" _Yes_ ," Jim stressed. "Because you're you. And I've known you for six years and in all that time I think I've only seen you touch Uhura like once a year and it's always after some disaster happens. Or before one happens and you think one of you is going to die."

Spock put his hands behind his back. "Usually when the three of us are together, we are on duty. It would be inappropriate to show physical affection with the Lieutenant. But as we are forbidden from duty right now, I see nothing improper with engaging in socially acceptable physical proximity."

"It's just weird, Spock." Jim shrugged his shoulder. "I mean, it's not _bad_... I'm glad you guys are happy. It's just... Thinking about you and Uhura doing any romantic is like thinking about my mom doing it."

Spock lifted an eyebrow. "And in this scenario which one of us would be your mother?"

"I'm sorry I brought it up." Jim waved a hand. "I'm glad you're getting more comfortable being affectionate with Uhura. She definitely deserves it. It's just going to take some getting used to. I'll let you guys get back to whatever you do behind closed doors. Have a good night."

Just as Jim was stepping out the door, Spock leaned out. "Captain, I do regret to inform you that as she bore two children, your mother engaged in the act of copulation at least twice with a high statistical probability of far more."

He disappeared through the closing door. Jim scowled. Just for that, when Uhura came back to work, he was giving Spock another day of leave.

* * *

DAY THREE

Nyota set down her stylus and rubbed her temples. She had finished the last of the reports. It felt good to be working again, even if the Captain was still insistent that she and Spock not start their active duty until the next day. Well, _she_ could start her active duty. Spock was inexplicably not scheduled until the day after.

When she rose from the desk and looked to the living area, she saw Spock setting down a bowl of popcorn. She cocked her head in question. "What are you doing?"

Spock stood up. "I calculated you would be finished by 1900. I thought you would enjoy our evening's activity to be viewing a movie."

Nyota couldn't help but giggle. She knew Spock found such leisurely activities to be an illogical waste of time, but he'd been taking such care to appeal to her during the medical leave. "You really don't have to do that."

Spock reached out a hand to Nyota, stroking her fingers with his. "You have endured a great deal of hardship in regards to my heritage. I wish to provide you with comfort utilizing yours."

Nyota allowed Spock to pull her to him. She fisted her hands in the hem of his Discovery workout shirt. "That's my shirt," she pouted.

Spock leaned in and kissed her. "It belonged to me first."

Nyota hummed against his lips. " _Bride of Chaotica_?"

Spock huffed out a breath. "If we must watch one of those movies, I would greatly prefer _Proton and Chaotica_."

"The remake?" Nyota scowled, wrinkling her nose. "How can you prefer the remake to the original?"

"There was a marked improvement upon the visual effects and acting in the fifty years between the two productions," Spock replied. He pulled her to the couch and laid down. Nyota arranged herself so he was spooning her. Spock hummed in contentment as he curled around her. "You have also seen _Bride of Chaotica_ at least twenty-five times."

When Nyota pouted, Spock nodded. "Fine. _Bride of Chaotica_."

Nyota started the movie and it appeared on their view screen. She picked up the bowl of popcorn Spock had provided and nibbled on a few pieces. She knew how terrible the movie was, but it was so much fun to watch. Bad movies were one of her favourite ways to relax.

She felt Spock's nose nuzzling against her neck. She then felt soft kisses, leading up to a gentle tug on her earlobe with his teeth. She sighed. "Cuddlebug... Are you even watching?"

"I am gaining adequate enjoyment from the experience." Spock slipped a hand under her shirt, palming the skin of her stomach. "If I am to understand the ritual of viewing a movie with a partner, often the movie is not viewed in lieu of physical affection."

"Is that why you did this?" Nyota laughed softly. She picked up some more popcorn. "Well, I'd like to watch and eat my popcorn. You did go through all of the trouble of synthesizing it for me."

Spock put his chin on Nyota's shoulder. "I have never had popcorn. I desire to try."

"Oh." Nyota looked down at the bowl. That seemed like an odd request from him. Spock often chastised her for eating nutritionally deficient food. "I suppose we have a spoon somewhere around here."

"That seems illogical. Popcorn is made to be eaten with fingers."

Nyota's lips curved down in a frown. "But Vulcan's don't eat with their fingers."

Spock leaned in closer. "I have no plan to eat with my fingers." He opened his mouth, waiting.

Giggling, Nyota placed two pieces at Spock's lips. He took them in, licking at Nyota's fingers. He chewed, tilting his head. "Fascinating. It is overly salted and contains very little nutritional substance."

"So you don't like it?"

Spock curled closer. "More."

Nyota fed Spock a few more pieces. He seemed much more interested in exploring her fingers with his tongue than actually eating. He then sighed and reached into the bowl, picking up some popcorn.

Nyota squirmed beneath him. "Vulcans don't eat with their fingers," she repeated teasingly.

There was a gleam in Spock's eyes as he held up the popcorn to her mouth. "You remain correct." He groaned softly as Nyota ate from his hand, licking at his fingertips.

Nyota giggled again as she allowed Spock to pull her to him and kiss her. "We're missing the movie."

Spock's purr was a low grumble in his chest. "I did inform you I preferred the remake."

* * *

DAY FOUR

Spock sat quietly in his quarters, jaw set firmly. He heard the beep at the door. "Enter."

"Are you pouting?"

Spock turned to look at Michael. "Vulcans do not pout."

Michael moved through the quarters with relaxed ease. She began to set up the chess set. "I'm not so sure about that, brother. Come on, Nyota will be home in a few hours and you'll be back on the bridge tomorrow."

Spock rose and sat at the table, facing off against Michael, the chess set between them. "How are you acclimatizing to the Enterprise?"

"Good," Michael replied, making the opening move. "I mean, I haven't been on a starship in years. But this isn't the first time I've come back in after a break. And being on New Vulcan for years is _a lot_ like being in prison... So no real change. But I think it'll start getting harder to get used to things soon."

Spock tilted his head in question. "And why is that?"

Michael smiled. "Tomorrow I have to start taking orders from you." 

Spock considered his next move, narrowing his gaze. "And the rest of the crew is being welcoming to you?"

Now it was Michael's turn to tilt her head. "Do I detect subtextual innuendo, Spock?"

Spock moved his rook. "Leonard wanted to show you around the ship."

Michael countered with her knight. "Doctor McCoy wanted embarrassing stories about you."

"And what did you want?"

Michael smirked. "Clearly to get under your skin."

" _Michael_."

Michael shrugged. "I've been around Vulcans for the last few years. He is a nice change of pace."

"He also is not a surgically altered Klingon." Spock then saw Michael's face cut. He straightened up. "That was uncalled for. I apologize."

"You're not wrong," Michael sighed. "But the less we talk about Tyler, the better. I've only known Doctor McCoy for a few days. You're overreacting."

"Vulcans do not overreact."

"Yeah yeah... So do you like being married?"

"It is a most agreeable state." Spock moved his bishop. "Nyota said when you discovered we were dating you threatened her if she 'broke my heart'."

Michael nodded. "I did."

Spock tilted his head. "Will I be required to have a similar conversation with Leonard?"

"Just play the game, Spock."

* * *

DAY FIVE

Sulu kept his eyes to his station, ignoring Chekov repeatedly leaning over. "So ve say nozing?"

"Nothing," Sulu hissed. He glanced back at the Captain, sitting in his chair. "Not to Spock, not to Uhura and _not_ to the Captain."

"It newwer happened?"

Sulu nodded.

The turbolift doors swooshed open and Spock stepped onto the bridge, Uhura at his side. The Captain gestured at them from his chair. "Mister Spock, good to have you back on the bridge. Glad you're over your Tarkalean flu."

"Thank you, Captain."

Mister Sulu glanced up from his. "Sir, you had Tarkalean Flu _and_ you got married?"

"It was a very eventful week." Spock said quickly as he walked to his station.

"Glad you're both feeling better," Sulu said. "And congratulations."

Chekov leaned over to Sulu again. He glanced back to Spock and Uhura briefly. "But zey kem in here in zeir undervear during night shift and de komandir yelled 'de wery fires of Pon Farr make me hunger for you'..." 

Sulu glared daggers at Chekov. "I know. I was _there_."

"And den he made us leawe so zey could go to de Keptin's chair and..."

Burnham walked over and leaned over the helm, she hissed very softly, "I _told_ you what _Pon Farr_ was so you two would stop talking about it. Now actually do it! That's an order."

Sulu frowned. "I outrank you."

Burnham stood up straight. "That's never stopped me before. Cut it out!"

Sulu glanced over his shoulder towards the science station. Spock had gone very still, his eyes widening as he stared at the Captain's chair. His ears were slowly turning a deep shade of emerald.


	10. Union

Spock stood waiting outside of the shuttle bay, hands held behind his back. He waited quietly for the doors to open.

Soon enough they did and Sarek stepped in, looking as calm and serene as Spock had ever seen him. Spock nodded his head. "Father."

"Spock." Sarek looked around. "Your sister said she has been posted to the Enterprise. I thought she would have accompanied you."

Spock walked alongside his father down the corridors. "Michael is on duty right now. I am sure she will desire to speak with you upon completion. I am, however, grateful for this moment alone with you. I would like to speak to you about my marriage."

Sarek stopped walking. He turned to face Spock. "I am aware of your bond to Lieutenant Uhura, Spock. It would have been quite impossible for that news not to reach me. I was under the impression I was asked to come to your ship in order to witness the human ceremony."

Spock bowed his head. "I wanted to give you the opportunity to express your disapproval over my decision to end my bond with T'Pring."

Sarek's expression remained stoic as he looked over Spock. "You followed the traditions of our people. Yes, it is highly uncommon for a male to challenge, but it is not forbidden. Lieutenant Uhura won the right to your bond. It was an unorthodox win, but it was logical to spare T'Pring with our numbers so few. You have done nothing wrong."

Spock tightened his hands behind his back. "You were instrumental in the arrangement of my betrothal to T'Pring. You do not feel slighted that I rejected the pairing?"

"You and T'Pring had both found more suitable partners. After she had bonded to Stonn, her claim to you should have been nulled. As she had joined an association that had made previous attempts on your life, it would have been illogical for you to confirm such a bonding. Had I been on New Vulcan, I would have appealed to T'Pau about the decision to honour it." Sarek paused for a long time. He looked over Spock. "Your mother fought me on matching you. She said you should be allowed to find someone you loved. I did not find my own appropriate partner through such an arrangement. T'Rea and I were not suited to one another and your brother suffered for it. Despite my own experiences, I chose to pair you. Matching you to T'Pring was an attempt on my part to quell criticisms that I was becoming too enamoured of humans. It was a rash, illogical decision. In many ways, I am _relieved_ you rejected the pairing."

Spock finally raised his head, feeling the weight lifted off of his shoulders. "Your thoughts on the matter are appreciated, Father."

"You have been involved with Lieutenant Uhura for many years now. Have you not introduced me because you thought I would disapprove?"

Spock gave a slight nod.

"A regrettable reflection of the state of our relationship... And disrespectful to your wife. I have seen Lieutenant Uhura's records and she seems an impressive woman. It is unfortunate your hesitance prevented your mother from meeting her. I look forward to meeting her now." Sarek began to walk again. "I know we are not to speak of such things, but may I recommend that you-- as soon as Starfleet allows you-- put in leave for two weeks for your seventh anniversary? It may save you some difficulties."

Spock nodded. "Both Nyota and I have already made the request. It is apparently not uncommon for Vulcans to make such requests so far in advance."

"A logical decision on their part." Sarek put his hands behind his back. "You have been bonded for thirty days now. How is your adjustment?"

Spock arched a brow. "Father, are you asking what in the human parlance would be: 'How's married life'?"

Sarek nodded. "That appears to be the case."

Spock considered the past month aboard the Enterprise. "Very well. Nyota and I spent several days after our bonding recovering from the experience. We were back on our proper rotation by the time we reached Altair VI. Very little of our day-to-day lives have been altered. We had previously lived as bondmates prior to this experience. I have been studying a species of succulent I believe contains an enzyme that can be reproduced and used as an analgesic. Nyota has been devoting time to launching a probe that we hope will reach the gamma quadrant in..."

" _Spock_ ," Sarek said firmly.

Spock went quiet. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. "I had no comprehension of what a bond was before now. I was connected to Nyota before, but to be truly bonded to her has altered who I am. But in a way that I feel like this is always who I was supposed to be. I am complete."

Sarek nodded. "Then your decision was not only logical, Spock... It was _right_."

* * *

Nyota looked in her mirror, playing with her hair. She was just wearing it in her typical ponytail. Should she have done something fancier? Worn it down? She then closely inspected her dress. It was simple. Just a light, white sun dress she had gotten when they were at Yorktown, waiting for the Enterprise to be rebuilt. It was just a simple thing to wear when she was off duty. Nice enough that she wouldn't feel like a permanent part of the comm system, but not too nice that she would feel silly wearing it for no reason. The only jewelry she wore were her Vokaya amulet and the earrings Spock had given her. "I shouldn't wear a dress, should I? I could just wear my uniform?"

"I don't know," Michael said, shrugging. "You wore your uniform to your last wedding and look at how that turned out. You broke two ribs."

"Did I?" Nyota rubbed her chest, frowning. "No wonder that's been sore."

"Aye, Lassie." Scotty took a hold of her hands. "Ya look pretty as can be. Spock won't know howta handle ya."

Nyota smiled and squeezed his hands. "Thanks for doing this, Scotty. I really wish my parents could be here, but..."

"Ah, ya just gotta make him marry ya again on Earth," Scotty laughed. "Third times t'charm."

Michael smiled. She stood up and adjusted the blue tunic she wore. "He'd do it too." 

Michael then put a hand on Nyota's shoulder. She turned and embraced her sister-in-law. "Take care of him," Michael whispered.

"Always."

"Right then!" Scotty held out his arm to Nyota. "Off we go. Time we getcha hitch."

Nyota took Scotty's arm and allowed him to lead her into the corridor, Michael taking the lead. Michael opened the door to the recreation room. She gave Nyota an encouraging smile. "Don't be so nervous. You don't have to fight anyone this time."

Scotty's brow furrow. "Lassie, ye ever gonna tell us what happened at yeh first weddin'?"

Nyota shook her head slowly. "Nope."

The rec room was filled with members of the crew. They were watching Michael walk down the aisle. She then stood at the front on the 'bride's side'. Demora Sulu then skipped down the aisle, tossing petals into the air. When she went off course, Hikaru went running after her but was not in time to stop her from sending flower petals all over Spock. Nyota giggled softly. She was so glad Hikaru had gotten a special dispensation for Ben and Demora to live on the ship.

And there he was, calmly brushing petals off of his shoulder. Her husband. He was standing next to McCoy, who was serving as best man. The Captain stood at the front. Spock was dressed in his uniform, a very logical choice for him to make. Still, he looked incredibly handsome. Nyota might be one of the only people to realize his measured expression was actually one of great joy.

Scotty led Nyota down the aisle. She was smiling at her fellow crew members. She met eyes with Sarek and saw his brief nod of approval.

Finally, she was at the front. She raised two fingers up. Spock's hand shook as he brought up his own fingers, pressing the pads to hers. She looked up into his dark eyes and she thought her heart might just burst.

She could feel the love and affection radiating off of Spock. He wanted to wipe any lingering memory of their previous ceremony away in favour of this one. He thought she was beautiful and perfect and most of all... _His_.

Nyota was so very tempted to just forget the ceremony and get on her tip-toes to kiss him in front of everyone. Spock read her thoughts and arched his eyebrow at her, silently chastising her.

Kirk cleared his throat. "Since the days of the first wooden vessels, all ship's masters have had one happy privilege. That of uniting two people in the bonds of matrimony. And so we are gathered here today with you, Nyota Uhura, and you, Spock, in the sight of your fellows, in accordance with our laws and our many beliefs so that you may pledge yourselves to one another. I have known both of you, for so many years, over so many battles... We've lost friends. We've lost allies." He looked to Spock. "We've lost the unimaginable. But through it all, you two held to each other. You found strength in your love and devotion to one another. Since our very first mission, you have leaned on each other for the support you can only find from one another. I know that will continue to grow with each day. Spock, do you take Nyota to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect her, forsaking all others, and holding only unto her forevermore?"

Spock gazed down at Nyota-- his eyes smouldering-- and he nodded his head. "I do."

Kirk then turned to Nyota. "Nyota, do you take Spock to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect him, forsaking all others, and holding only unto him forevermore?"

Nyota nodded. "I do."

McCoy handed a ring to Spock, while Michael gave one to Nyota. It had shockingly been Spock's idea to have rings. Nyota had thought he would brusque at the idea of one, not being part of the official uniform and because of his sensitive fingers. But he'd said he wanted to fully embrace the human marriage rites and that he wanted everyone to know that they belonged to one another.

Kirk continued on: "Spock and Nyota will now exchange rings as a symbol of love and commitment to each other. Rings are a precious metal; they are also made precious by you wearing them. Your wedding rings are special; they enhance who you are. They mark the beginning of your long journey together. Your wedding ring is a circle—a symbol of love never ending. It is the seal of the vows you have just taken to love each other without end."

Nyota placed the ring at the tip of Spock's finger and slowly pushed it on. "As a sign of my love... That I have chosen you... Above all else... With this ring, I thee wed."

Spock hand was shaking slightly when he started to place hers on. "As a sign of my love... That I have chosen you... Above all else... With this ring, I thee wed."

Kirk grinned. "And now by the power vested in me by the United Federation of Planets Starfleet, it is my honor and delight to declare you married. Go forth and live each day to the fullest. You may seal this declaration with--"

Before he could finish, Spock's arms were wrapped around Nyota's waist and he lifted her up, her toes just barely touching the floor. He kissed her firmly, deeply and long. She buried one hand into his hair.

Kirk laughed and began to applaud. "Well, okay then! Just keep doing that!"

Demora threw another handful of petals at them, which neither Spock nor Nyota cared were fluttering all over them.

When Spock finally pulled away from Nyota finally, he couldn't seem to move himself too far away. He pressed his forehead to hers. He was absolutely beaming, his smile taking up his whole face. Nyota touched his cheeks, smiling back at him. "You're going to lose your reputation, Mister Spock."

"I disagree," Spock replied. He kissed her once again, still smiling in the kiss. "Being overwhelmingly happy right now is absolutely logical."

* * *

Being that they were on an active ship, people came and went from the celebration of Spock and Nyota's wedding. However, the Captain had arranged the duty roster so their closest friends would be able to revel long into the night.

Spock wasn't sure he much liked for such care being taken to keep them in the rec room at the party. He would have preferred to quietly slip back to their quarters and privately celebrate with Nyota. They had been abstaining from sex for a month, recovering from the _Pon Farr_ experience. Spock himself felt _quite_ recovered.

But she was smiling up at him happily, gently rubbing her fingers against his. Her absolutely contentment flowed over their bond. 

Leonard stood up, holding up his glass. "Well... As Best Man, I oughta say a thing or two. Spock... You're a weird guy. My God man, I've never met a weirder guy. This cold, emotionless logic machine... Who also happens ta be one of the most lovin' 'n protective boyfriends-- now husbands-- that I've ever seen. That just don't make a lick a' _logic_ . But then it does. Because you're also one of the most frustratingly smart guys I ever met. And you used that big brain of yours to realize... You ain't never gonna have it better than that beautiful lady next to you. And you were gonna do everything you could to hold onto her... Today, just when I think you can't surprise me anymore, when you're declared husband and wife, you give us an emotional scene that brings the house down. I am real happy for you two. Of course, Lieutenant, I'd like you to report to sickbay tomorrow for a full psychiatric eval. Because seriously... _This guy_?"

Nyota leaned in and hugged Spock's arm. She tilted her chin up towards him. Spock found he couldn't resist leaning in to kiss her once again. There was a loud 'awwwww' from the assembled group.

When they parted, Michael stood up. "I guess it's my turn. When I first came on the ship, Spock told me to save up all of my embarrassing stories about him until now. So what will it be, Spock? The dinner party on Andoria? Or that time at Grandma Grayson's house? Or when you did a semester on the Discovery and you grew that beard? And then you asked me if it would look better as a goatee?"

The assembled crew laughed. Michael shook her head. "It didn't look better... But no, I think the right story to tell is when I fell in love for the first time. And you, my little shadow, did not understand why I wanted to be around this human boy for hours and hours rather than you. So I tried to explain love. And you said to me that love was simply a biochemical trick on the brain in order to propagate the species. So cut to sixteen years later when I'm hearing all about Cadet Uhura. Cadet Uhura is so intelligent. Cadet Uhura can speak eighty percent of the languages spoken in the Federation...."

"Eight-three percent," Spock interrupted.

Michael shot him a look. " _Eighty-three_ precent. I'm teaching Cadet Uhura the _ka'athyra_. Cadet Uhura is teaching me to dance. So after months and months of this Spock stops in the middle of our subspace chess game and says. 'I believe my biochemistry is playing a trick on my brain in regards to Cadet Uhura.' So I said..."

"Took you long enough, dummy," Spock murmured along with her, speaking into Nyota's hair. Nyota gave a small giggle.

Michael smiled fondly at Spock. "But you know it's not a trick now. You're all grown up, Little Brother. And I think being here, watching this next phase of your life is going to be... _Fascinating_."

Michael looked to Nyota. "Now, I know I wasn't your first choice of Maid of Honour. I'm really sorry Gaila's transfer is still being held up. But I thought I'd do what I could to make up for it. I doubt this is as good as you could do it, but I tried my best..."

Michael held up an oversized PADD and turned it on. An image of Gaila appeared. She waved. "Hi Ny-Ny! I can't believe you're getting married without me." She pouted. "I think Captain Kirk is holding up my transfer so he'll still be the best looking person on the ship. I'm so happy for you and Commander Spock. I will never forget having to distract Captain Pike so you two could have a quick smooch in the Commander's office. Now I would've done something a lot more fun in there. Now you better keep smooching each other behind Kirk's back and maybe every once and a while do something a little more fun. "

Spock's eyebrow rose. Nyota covered her face with her hands. Spock placed a hand on the small of her back.

Gaila then looked stern. "Commander, you better take care of my Ny-Ny. She deserves all the best. And you're welcome for the package I sent in the next transport!"

Spock tilted his head. He wondered what she had sent. Cadet Hexis-Kyse had always had _illuminating_ tastes.

Finally, Sarek rose. Spock cast a worried look to Michael. Certainly, the speech from Gaila was not something the Vulcan Ambassador was probably used to hearing.

"My son..." Sarek said. He then nodded to Nyota. "My new daughter. My Amanda used to say that whatever Spock did, he would have a proud mother. I can say with certainty that would be true this day more than any other. I only wish she were here to share in your..." He paused. "In your joy. May you both live long and prosper."

Without another word, Sarek sat back down. With speeches over, someone began to play music. Spock held out a hand to Nyota.

"What are you doing?" Nyota asked.

"I believe it is customary for the bride and groom to dance." Spock took her hand and led her in front of the crowd. He pulled her to him.

"You don't have to do this," Nyota whispered, but she relaxed in his arms.

"It would be illogical for me to pretend I do not know how," Spock replied, rubbing her back. "My sister has already told the entire crew you taught me."

Nyota put her head on his chest. Spock didn't say that he knew she liked to dance and if she was going to do it, of course, he wanted to do it with her. He also didn't say that he liked having a socially acceptable reason to keep her close to him because he had become what she kept calling a 'cuddlebug'.

But he didn't need to say any of that. Nyota knew it all already. She knew everything about him. All of the good, all of the bad. She could turn around and leave him a broken man for all of the irritating things he'd done and would still do. But she didn't.

Because she chose him. And after a lifetime of feeling torn between two worlds, Spock knew where he belonged. It was where he had always belonged. On the Enterprise, with Nyota Uhura in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of Kirk's speech comes from "Balance of Terror", while I took a line of McCoy dialogue during his best man's speech from "Amok Time".


	11. Epilogue

A couple of hours later, the party was winding down. Nyota leaned against Spock, enjoying the warmth of his body as she watched the attendees leave. Scotty was helping a very inebriated Chekov out the door. Chekov swept his hand dramatically. "I HAVE CLAIMED ZIS LAND FOR MOTHER RUSSIA!"

Kirk frowned. "Is he going to be okay to work tomorrow?"

"Aye Captain," Scotty replied. "I've gotta home remedy tha' should fix 'im up."

"Russia inwented hangower cures..." Chekov slurred.

"Ay think yeh'd have some Scots disagree wit' yeh, Laddie..."

Nyota looked up at Spock. He looked like a happy cat. There was something still imperious in his expression, but he was without a doubt content. But Nyota thought she knew something that would increase this contentment. "Spock, can we go home and have sex?"

Spock was looking around. "Did Michael leave with Leon--" He stopped abruptly and turned slowly to Nyota. "Can you repeat that?"

Nyota leaned in closer. "Can we go home and have sex? I can repeat it in just about any language you'd like. Eighty-three percent of the language in the Federation, as you pointed out."

Spock lowered his head. "Are you sure? After the _Pon Farr_ I thought..."

"That I'd never want to touch you again?" Nyota supplied. "Spock, I just married the most wonderful, handsome, intelligent man in Starfleet. I am going to make love to-- Ack!"

Spock had scooped her up into his arms, rising to carry her towards the door. He paused briefly before Kirk. "Jim. Thank you for this celebration."

"Of course, Spock. Congratulations, you two..." He looked at them, Spock carrying Nyota in his arms. "Okay, you gotta see how this is weird for me."

Spock tightened his grip around Nyota. "I believe this is called the Bridal Carry and thus quite suitable for today."

"Yeah, yeah... I get it." He smiled at Nyota. "Can I kiss the bride before she's whisked away?"

Nyota seemed to consider it, she then gave a brief nod. Jim leaned in and pressed a kiss to Nyota's cheek. "Congratulations, Lieutenant." He lowered his voice. "Please don't get pregnant. I need you on the bridge."

Nyota felt her cheeks heat. Spock's hand clutched her leg possessively. He gave a quick nod to Kirk and continued out of the corridor. Along the way to their quarters, crew members who had not been able to attend the wedding called out their congratulations. 

Spock opened the door to their quarters and carried Nyota across the room, setting her down gently upon their bed. He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. Slowly, Nyota felt it deepen. Spock's hands slid over her sides.

Their bond-- ever present in their minds, but somewhat dulled in everyday moments-- flare to full life. Nyota could feel her husband's love for her, his lust for her. Nyota had a feeling bond sex was going to be even better than melding during sex. Melding always required concentration, there was something physical lost. But their bond came as natural as breathing.

"I have wanted you," Spock said earnestly, running his hands over her hips. "I did not want to rush you if you were unready."

Nyota squirmed beneath him. "I know, Spock... I've been ready too. I just thought it might be nice to wait. Until our wedding night."

Spock growled softly, crawling on top of Nyota. He leaned in and took a heated kiss from her lips. "Making me wait... _K'diwa_..." He shook his head. "I have burned for you."

Nyota's breath hitched. Spock was never so blatant in vocalizing his needs, except...

Spock nuzzled against her cheek. "Forget that time. I want to replace it with this one. I want to be open with you about my desires. I have wanted to make love to you." He leaned in to her ear, nipping at the lobe gently. "I want to kneel between your thighs and lick the sweat from your skin. I want to delve into your heat..."

Nyota shiverered and Spock cupped her cheek. "You like when I talk to you, Nyota?"

Nyota gave a nod. 

Spock hitched up her dress, raising the skirt above her waist. He ran his hands over her legs slowly, letting his fingertips drag across the flesh. "It has been torture watching you. In your uniform every day... Seeing these long legs bare for me." He raised one leg up. He pressed kisses to the ankle, slowly trailing them up the calf, laving his tongue over the skin. "I love your legs. I remember when you were in my first class. Sitting in the front row. Legs crossed, skirt riding up. I tried to deny it, but I thought about what it would feel like for these legs to be wrapped around me."

Nyota gasped as Spock's nose nuzzled against her thigh. "The past month, watching you lean over the comm... I am far past the stage of denying it now. I wanted to walk up behind you and--"

Spock slipped his hands underneath her thighs, running them up. When he got to her ass, he grabbed both cheeks and squeezed. "I wanted to touch you. I wanted to pull up your skirt and see... Ah."

Spock pushed up her desk a little more, revealing the lacy white panties beneath. Spock leaned in, brushing his nose against the gusset. "These are not Starfleet regulation, Lieutenant."

Nyota smiled down at him teasingly. "I'm not on duty right now, Commander."

Spock's fingers slipped under the waistband as he mouthed at the lace. Nyota whimpered, rocking her hips against his questing mouth. It wasn't enough. It wasn't nearly enough.

"Patience," Spock chastised her. He pulled her panties down her legs, exposing her to his hungry gaze. He pushed up her dress further, exposing her navel. Hooded eyes glanced up at Nyota as he dropped kisses over her belly, tongue darting into her bellybutton.

Nyota slipped a hand into Spock's hair, taking hold of it. She slipped a leg over his shoulder. "Spock..."

" _Taluhk nash-veh k'dular_ ," Spock crooned. He slipped back down between her legs and Nyota hissed softly she felt a strong swipe of his tongue against her entrance. She wiggled her bottom, asking silently for more.

Spock was willing to give it, his tongue delving deep inside of her. He hungrily feasted on her, drawing her pleasure out. Across their bond she could feel his delight at bringing her such pleasure. He loved her taste, love the quiver of her thighs. He licked and sucked at her, sending shivers up her spine. 

He offered no more than the tease of pleasure, the promise of climax. Spock reared up on his knees and leaned in to kiss Nyota's lips. She sighed against his mouth, tasting herself on his lips. Spock slipped his hands beneath her, urging her to sit up. "You looked so beautiful today, Nyota. But I would like to take off your dress now."

Nyota nodded her head and Spock reached for the zipper of her dress. He slid it down before pulling Nyota's dress over her head. Nyota was left only in her bra. Rather than removing it, Spock leaned in and nuzzled his nose between her lace-covered breasts. He huffed out a breath against her skin. "I rhapsodized so much about your legs I neglected some other parts of your body."

"Spock..." Nyota's voice was a keening whine. The low timber of his voice was hitting her right in her core, causing warmth to spread through her.

Spock easily lifted Nyota up, easing her to straddle his waist. Once he was satisfied with her position, he divested her of her bra. He let out a low growl. "Your breasts, for instance." He licked the swell of her breast.

Nyota giggled. "Isn't it illogical to care about a woman's breasts? They are a way for her to nourish her offspring. Not that mine are very nourishing..."

Spock glanced up at her with smouldering eyes. "That they nourish offspring is what makes their sexual allure all the more logical. It is proof a woman can feed children." Spock took one of her dark nipples into his mouth, sucking for a moment. "And I will not have you defame my wife's breasts. They are perfect. Pert and supple..." He pressed kisses to her breasts before swirling his tongue around her nipple, teasing it.

"Spock," Nyota gasped. While he was a passionate man in private, Spock was never so bold with his desire.

"I am with my mate," Spock answered her unspoken question. "My wife. If there was anyone I could be free with, it is you, Nyota. You have noticed a change in me since we bonded?"

Nyota thought about the last month. Every day, things had mostly been the same. They were devoted to their jobs. But if Nyota was honest, every little thing had changed. It wasn't big... But just small things.

She thought about how when they were alone and Spock would curl against her as they read. How he'd give her a kiss in the turbolift the moment before they stepped onto the bridge and went to duty.

"Cuddlebug," Spock murmured. Somehow, Spock saying that was more alluring than any of his erotic flattery. "Our bond offers me peace and calm. You are a balm to the turbulent feelings I fight to suppress. Just touching you is akin to an hour of meditation."

Nyota nodded, playing with Spock's ears. "So I'm a calming technique for you," she teased.

Spock growled softly. "You are everything for me."

He bowed his head again, mouthing over her breasts. "And I have not finished talking about the rest of your body."

"Spock..." Nyota giggled. "You really don't have to."

Spock's hand came down on her ass in a light slap, jolting her. She shrieked, clutching his shoulders. "Don't I?" Spock then took both cheeks in hand. "You must let me speak about your posterior. It might be one of my favourite parts."

Nyota's cheeks grew hot as Spock fondled her ass. "Spock, you are..."

"Madly in love," he finished for her. "I could name every part of your body. Your lips." He kissed her mouth. "Your nose." he kissed her nose. "Your ears..." He nipped at one lobe. "I love every part of you."

"But especially my ass," Nyota laughed.

"I am overly fond of your ass." Spock nodded and flipped Nyota over onto her hands and knees. He knelt behind her. Nyota gripped at the covers of the bed as Spock nipped and licked at the globes of her ass. As he lavished her flesh with licks and kisses and bites, his fingers gently stroked at her pussy.

Nyota whined softly, lifting her hips. "Spock... Stop..."

She looked over her shoulder to see Spock raising his head, eyebrow arched. "Do you not enjoy this?"

Nyota rose up. She pushed Spock back on the bed, smiling at him. "You once told me 'logic dictates that a fulfilling sexual relationship be mutually satisfactory'."

Spock allowed himself to smile back at her. He whispered something in Vulcan, a naughty plea for his own pleasure.

Nyota reached for his fly. "You remember."

"I remember everything," Spock replied. He grabbed the bottom of his tunic and pulled it up. It was a testament to his eagerness that he did not bother to fold it. He simply tossed it to the floor. He raised his hips when Nyota had unzipped his pants so she could pull them and his underwear down.

"Is it my turn to say all of the things I love about your parts?" Nyota asked.

Spock drew her in and kissed her heatedly, worrying her lower lip with his teeth. "I do appreciate your way with words... But Nyota..."

Nyota tightened her fingers around his cock, making him groan. She stroked her hand up and down slowly. "But you'd much prefer I put my mouth to other uses."

Spock's hips rose and Nyota shifted down. She pressed hot kisses to the green shaft. Above her, she heard Spock's sharp breath as she licked and kissed at him.

"You know I was scared," Nyota murmured against him, nuzzling her nose to the thatch of black hair at the base of him. "When we first started dating. I'd never dated an alien. And Vulcans don't really let people know about their... Private things."

Spock reached down to finally pull Nyota's hair from its ponytail. He carded his fingers through her hair. "And when you finally saw me? Were you scared?"

Nyota shook her head. She looked down at his cock, slipping her hands down to cup his testicles. Spock's hips canted upward at the caress. "It's not much different than a human's. More olive.... Maybe slightly larger."

"Only slightly?" Spock's eyebrow rose.

"Generally comparable." Nyota flicked her tongue over the head. "But it makes me feel..."

"What does it make you feel, Nyota?" Spock's voice deepened.

"Complete," Nyota replied. " _You_ make me feel complete. Every part of you."

Spock picked her up so she straddled his lap. His cock brushed against her entrance. " _Every_ part?"

Nyota nodded. "Yes. Your dick. Your cute little butt." She ran her hands over his chest. "Your wonderful chest hair. Your pointy ears." She captured one ear point in her mouth, making him groan. She pulled back. "Right down to your toes."

Spock cupped her face. Unlike other times when they were together in bed, he wasn't touching her psi-points. He didn't need to. He could meld with her without it now. Nyota smiled at him. "Your mind." She leaned in and kissed his forehead. "And your heart." She bent her head down to kiss the spot low on her torso where his heart was located. "Every single part."

Spock's dark gaze looked upon her, his brow furrowed slightly. "With everything that has happened, Nyota... I have one regret."

Nyota felt her heart flutter. "A regret?"

Spock nodded. "I should have married you years ago. The second we got back from fighting Nero, I should have asked my elder self to bond us together. That feeling of completion... I feel that too. I honestly do not know how I coped before being bonded to you. You are my life, Nyota."

Nyota pressed her mouth to his, allowing herself to fall into a deep, hungry kiss. 

"Can I?" Spock moaned against her mouth.

Nyota nodded. She felt Spock's hand on her hips, adjusting her position. She then felt the hot slide of him inside of her, stretching her. She pulled back from the kiss, looking down at him as he pulled her down to settle on top of him. "You want me on top?" Nyota asked.

Spock nodded. "I want to watch you."

Nyota planted her hands on Spock's chest. She played with his chest hair, gently thumbing his nipples. Spock laid back, letting her take control. She knew part of the reason for his passiveness was fallout from _Pon Farr_. He'd been so demanding and aggressive, he wanted her to know that he was okay if she took control.

"You are so beautiful." Spock held one hand at her waist, the other cupped Nyota's cheek. He ran his thumb over her lower lip. Nyota opened her mouth and took it in, sucking on it gently. Spock groaned and bucked his hips.

She could feel his pleasure. She could feel his love. She could feel her own love reflected back, merging with his own. 

Spock moved his hand from her hip, finding her clitoris and stroking it with two fingers, in almost a perverse version of the _ozh’esta_. She arched her back, letting herself give in to the feelings of pleasure and love wash over her. As she felt her orgasm rising, she felt Spock shift to sit up. He cupped the back of her head, bringing her down to kiss him, swallowing her cry of completion. Spock thrust his hips up and Nyota could feel the waves of ecstasy as he reached his own climax.

Spock wrapped his arms around Nyota. He was trembling slightly. Nyota smiled at kissed his cheek. "You want to snuggle now, don't you?"

Spock nodded. "I really do."

They laid down together, Nyota's body still sweaty. She crinkled her nose. "Are you sure you want to snuggle with a sweaty human?"

"As I am the one who made you sweaty, I take it as a point of pride." Spock wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. Nyota rested her head on his chest, draping a leg over his hips. "We are married now."

Nyota nodded against his chest. "I had noticed that. We did do it twice."

Spock nuzzled his nose against her hair. "We have not talked about any taking of names. That is a common tradition in human culture."

Nyota glanced up at him, furrowing her brow. "You want me to take your last name?"

Spock narrowed his gaze. "That seems unwise, as you and Michael are the only people on the ship besides myself who can pronounce S'chn T'gai. I could take your last name."

Nyota laughed, pressed a kiss to his chest. "Mister Uhura, report to the bridge."

"If you ask me to, I will." Spock cupped her cheek. "I belong to you, Nyota. I would be honoured to bear your name as well."

Nyota sat up and studied her husband's face. She gently traced his cheek with her fingers. "Your father wouldn't be pleased."

"I believe now that I have married a human, my father has given up hope of me following Vulcan tradition. But to him and New Vulcan, I can still be S'chn T'gai Spock, Son of Sarek. But my Starfleet record is another matter..." Spock's eyes were smouldering. "Nyota, _ask me_."

Nyota shook her head. "I'm not going to ask you to be Spock Uhura."

Spock looked mildly disappointed. "I would have liked to have the same name as you. To show we are family."

Nyota bit her lip to hide her smile. "What do you think of Grayson-Uhura?"

Spock went quiet for a long time. He just stroked Nyota's hair. Finally, he nodded. "That is a pleasant name."

"Spock and Nyota Grayson-Uhura," Nyota murmured. "We belong to each other."

Spock pulled her back to lay against him. "That, indeed, we do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that people don't have to change their names upon getting married, but looking at the Star Trek folks it actually seems to be SUPER common, unless they're marrying someone who doesn't have a last name people tend to change it. So maybe its popularity rose again? It just seemed like something my needy Spock would want, to be a named part of Uhura's family.
> 
> Anyway, just wanted to provide some fluffy smut to finish things out. I hope to be back soon with another Star Trek story.


End file.
